A Dark Scenario
by Ms-Figg
Summary: An imprisoned Hermione Granger is given a choice between life and death. Angst Mature content.
1. Captured

Chapter 1 ~ Captured

The door to the cell was suddenly wrenched open, and Hermione pressed back against the stone wall of her prison as a dark, lean and familiar form billowed inside. Strong hands gripped her shoulders painfully and shook her until her teeth rattled.

"You have a choice," Severus Snape hissed at her, "a dubious choice before you are brought before the Dark Lord. I know how his mind works, girl, and if you would live through this you will listen to me and listen well."

Hermione stared up at her former Potions teacher with fear-filled brown eyes. His pale face was twisted, the thin lips held tightly and the hawkish nose wrinkled with purpose. His black eyes were filled with desperation as he looked at her.

"You are important, Hermione Granger. As of now, you are the Dark Lord's focus. He wants to see you broken, torn, weakened before him. You are in his clutches now and subject to his whims . . ."

The silken voice hesitated for an instant, and in that instant Hermione felt horror take hold of her soul . . . the look in his eyes, it was so pained but so compelling.

"You have a choice, Miss Granger . . . between me and a slew of randy Death Eaters. When you are brought before him, the Dark Lord will offer you to me. If I decline, your fate is assured . . . you will be subjected to many men and possibly women. I know I am not your ideal lover, but with me you have a chance of survival if I ask the Dark Lord to keep you for a plaything. With the others, you will surely die a lingering, painful death. Regardless, you will be taken publicly, before everyone. I am the lesser of two evils . . . so tell me, and tell me now what do you choose?"

Snape shook her again, desperation making his belly tight. She had to live. He hoped her aversion to him would be tempered by the other choice. It wasn't lust, it was hope that drove him now.

There was noise in the corridor outside the cell as Death Eaters approached.

Snape shook her again.

"Tell me! Tell me now!" he hissed at her.

Hermione blinked at him, tears coursing down her face. This wasn't how she envisioned her first time would be . . . but she wanted to live. If that meant belonging to Severus Snape, then so be it.

"I choose you," she whispered.

Snape released her and withdrew as the door was wrenched open.

"Come with us, Mudblood," a voice demanded, catching the witch by her arm and leading her away.

Snape followed.

It was all for the Greater Good.

* * *

A/N: A short that popped into my head. I'm relatively sure it's not an original scenario, but I was compelled to share it. Thanks for reading

A/N/N: I decided to add a bit more to this.


	2. Trial

**Chapter 2 ~ Trial**

"It has been determined by this council that Severus Snape is cleared in the death of Albus Dumbledore," sitting Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his deep, bass voice.

This pronouncement was followed by a few murmurs, and several reporters quickly exited the chambers. Severus Snape stood in an oval cage before the twelve member panel, solemn and silent. If he were relieved by this pronouncement, he didn't show it.

Behind him sat a number of audience members and witnesses. Hermione Granger sat next to Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, both of whom were scowling. They were in the witness area. Hermione looked down at the floor and shook slightly.

Snape had gotten away with murder. Well, it wasn't over yet. There was still the matter of—her.

"However, there is still one more serious charge against Severus Snape," Kingsley said with a frown. "The rape, kidnapping and subsequent false imprisonment of Hermione Granger."

Hermione's foot began to tap and Ron patted her hand, his blue eyes hard as he looked at the back of Snape.

"You don't have to speak, Hermione. I saw everything. He'll pay for what he did to you," he whispered to her.

"Next witness, Ronald Weasley."

Ron stood up and sidled out of the row, then walked past Snape's cage, giving the wizard a look of hatred before taking the stand.

Kingsley looked at him soberly.

"According to the deposition, Mr. Weasley, you witnessed Mr. Snape's attack on Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Ron hissed, still staring at Snape, who met his eyes evenly. "I watched him rape her in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He asked if he could keep her as his plaything, the bloody pervert. And Voldemort told him yes, and she was thrown to the floor in front of him and forced to her knees. Then, with everyone watching, Snape got down on his knees behind her, opened his robes and pulled out his—you know—then lifted her robes, pulled down her jeans and knickers, and raped her. Everyone was cheering and egging him on. It was horrible. He didn't even hesitate, he just did it. Then he kept her with him, using her any way he liked."

More murmurs rose and Kingsley looked at Snape.

"Is what Mr. Weasley saying true, Mr. Snape?" Kingsley asked him.

"I had sex with Miss Granger, yes," Snape replied tonelessly. "And yes, she stayed with me."

"Sex! That wasn't having sex! Sex is consensual! You raped her! In front of everyone! In front of me and you knew she was my girlfriend, you animal!" Ron snarled at him. "Then you kept her for a plaything, made her your slave!"

Snape didn't respond.

"Have you nothing else to say, Mr. Snape?" Kingsley asked him.

Snape shook his head slightly.

Kingsley conferred with the other council members for about a minute, then rested his brown eyes on Snape.

"Given the testimony provided by Ronald Weasley, who was an eye-witness to the attack, and your own admittance, Mr. Snape, this council sentences you to serve seventy-five—"

"STOP!"

Startled, Kingsley didn't finish pronouncing the sentence. Hermione had stood up, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"He didn't rape me! He saved me! He did what he had to do to do that, just like he did with Dumbledore! The only way to save my life was to do what he did, and he asked me beforehand. I agreed to it. It was the only way I could live. The alternative was multiple rapes and a painful death. He didn't mistreat me and he protected me while I was with him!"

"She's brainwashed! Being his slave twisted her mind," Ron cried. "She's been programmed to say that. She'd never agree to that, not the Hermione I know. She would have rather died than let him touch her!"

Snape remained silent. He didn't even turn to look at Hermione. He continued to look at Kingsley, who looked back at him somberly. He knew the kind of man the wizard was. What Hermione claimed was completely possible. If he killed Albus at the old wizard's directive, knowing he would seem like a murderer, then he would certainly have engaged Miss Granger in order to save her life, despite being labeled a rapist. He looked thoughtful.

"Hermione, if this was true, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ron demanded.

"No one would listen. You all treated me like I was some kind of injured animal, too shocked and abused to say anything. I tried to tell you, but everyone wanted Severus in Azkaban if not actually executed. No one was willing to listen. All you all said was, we'll get him. We'll make him pay. Well, he's paid enough! He's not my rapist! He's my savior and I'll always be grateful to him! The council needs to let him go!"

Ron's mouth shut with a snap as he looked at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before. She agreed to Snape shagging her in front of everyone? How could she have done that? Ron felt so betrayed he just couldn't see the bigger picture, that Hermione was facing a worse fate when she agreed. It was a life and death situation, and she chose life.

Kingsley looked at Snape.

"Mr. Snape, is Miss Granger's claim true? Was the act and subsequent living arrangements consensual?"

"Yes, they were."

Kingsley once again conferred with the other council members as Ron stared at Hermione, who was watching the group of wizards intently.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"In light of this new testimony, the council finds Severus Snape cleared of all charges," he announced. Cries rose all around the chambers as more reporters took off to spread the news.

Severus Tobias Snape was a free man.

* * *

A/N: I was looking this over this morning and just had a thought about what might have happened afterwards when Snape was brought to "Justice." I didn't do the "rape" scene because I didn't think it necessary to go into detail or glorify it. This was just something that popped into my head. I don't know if it will be continued. It does seem to have the initial makings of an interesting story. We'll see. For now, consider it completed. Thanks for reading.


	3. Circumstances

**Chapter 3 ~ Circumstances**

Hermione and Ron had been abducted shortly after Hermione altered her parent's memories and Ron had convinced his ghoul to play his quarantined double. They were gone for an entire month before they reappeared. Hermione apparently had found her wand, rescued Ron from the dungeons and used a Port Key to escape the underground lodging where they were being held prisoners. Ron believed she had escaped Snape, and Hermione didn't tell him otherwise. To do so would have cost the Potions master his life.

Snape kept Hermione with him until he felt it safe enough to release her. He paid for her escape in stripes, but at least she was free to help Potter. He never touched her again after the public "rape." In fact, he barely spoke to her at all except to admonish her to stay in his rooms. Hermione took care of his other needs, cooking and cleaning for him. He gave her his bed and slept on the sofa. Hermione would try to engage the dark wizard in conversation, but he had little to say. He actually flinched when Hermione thanked him for saving her, not even saying she was welcome.

"Don't speak of it!" he hissed at her with such venom, that she never did.

Ron wasted no time telling of Hermione's rape, and it was added to Snape's list of perceived sins. Hermione couldn't tell them it was Snape that returned her wand and gave her the Port Key. It would have gotten back to Voldemort, who had ears and eyes everywhere. But she did try to say the dark wizard hadn't mistreated her, but Ron was too livid to even consider that.

"He didn't mistreat you? Hermione, he raped you! How can you say that?" Ron hissed. "You're just distraught. A little kindness afterwards doesn't change what he did, if he was even kind. What did he make you do anyway?"

Hermione wouldn't talk about it which made Ron think the worst. He also thought Hermione's head was screwed up from what happened to her. It had to be. Having Snape in total control had to have been awful. He was sure his brain would have closed down.

When they returned, they and Harry went in search of the Horcruxes and had a number of adventures and close calls. At the final battle, Voldemort tried to kill Snape, but he survived. Harry had received a large amount of the wizard's memories and finally understood the Potions master's motivations. Although Snape survived, he was rounded up with the rest of the Death Eaters and brought up on charges. Harry did speak up for him during the trial as far as Dumbledore's death went, but he was furious about the defilement of Hermione and still hoped Snape would go to Azkaban.

If not for Hermione speaking out, Snape wouldn't have defended himself at all. He would have just gone to Azkaban. There was nothing left for him after all and he wasn't about to lay his life bare to anyone for any reason. Giving Potter his memories had been bad enough. Let the history books say what they would.

Hermione couldn't let him go to prison for her, especially since he had been protecting her. Yes, he shagged her, but at least it wasn't cruel or particularly painful after the initial deflowering. She had no idea how the dark wizard reacted inwardly when he saw the blood on his organ. He didn't know she was a virgin, not that it could have made a difference, but that was part of the reason he didn't talk or interact with her as much as possible. He had taken something very precious from Hermione, and although it had saved her life, his remorse and guilt ran very deep. Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape did have feelings. Every time he looked at Hermione, he saw that innocent blood on his cock and heard the jeering voices surrounding them. Her gratefulness made it worse, and she attempted to get close to him while they were together.

He wouldn't allow it. They had been close enough and he didn't want her to fall into the belief that he meant more to her than he did. Captives often developed feelings for their captors. Hermione had important things to do, so he treated her civilly but coldly until he could free her.

Snape thought Hermione wasn't going to tell the truth of the situation. He believed she had realized what he'd taken from her and hated him for it. He believed even his releasing her and Ron couldn't make up for that loss. He wouldn't tell the wizarding world she agreed to be shagged to save her life. That could be twisted to something else. Many would be of the same opinion as Ron, that it would have been better to die than to agree to something like that, regardless of the situation. People were so judgmental. He didn't want to sully her reputation on top of his other crime against her. Have no doubt, Snape believed it a crime.

But, a true Gryffindor, Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut. As a silent Snape exited the Ministry, surrounded by Aurors, flashbulbs popping, and reporters shouting questions at him, he couldn't help but think his life would have been so much simpler in Azkaban.

* * *

Snape was accompanied by the Aurors to Spinners End. There were reporters there at well, but Snape hardly registered them as he looked at the seared remains of what used to be his home. Someone had burned it to the ground. Only a skeletal black frame, the fire-kissed carcasses of books and half-consumed furniture remained.

"There was a fire," one Auror said unnecessarily as Snape stared at the charred structure. A large piece of a wooden beam that was little more than charcoal fell and landed on what was left of his ash-covered sofa, which already held the scorched candle lamp that used to hang from the ceiling.

Snape stood there for a minute or two, then suddenly Disapparated, startling both the Aurors and the reporters.

"Where'd he go?" one Auror wondered, scratching his head.

* * *

Snape reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. There were no reporters here. No one imagined he'd have the nerve to show up at the school. He pulled on the cord that summoned the groundskeeper. Although Hagrid was a teacher, he still doubled as groundskeeper. Filch was up in years and it was hard on his old bones to walk the distance to the gates some days.

Hagrid trundled up to the gate, looked out at the somber Snape, then gave him a whiskery smile.

"Perfesser!" the half-giant said, opening the gate wide and looking genuinely glad to see him. "It's good ta see ya'! Glad ya' got off. I always knowed yeh wuz Dumbledore's man! Always knowed it, I did!"

Snape looked up at the half-giant soberly. Hagrid looked more relieved that he had been exonerated rather than as if he'd always believed in him.

"If that's true, then, you were the only person who did, Hagrid," Snape said quietly, walking through the gate.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a lot of telling, but I didn't feel like pedaling backwards to show the past. Hopefully, what's ahead will be more interesting. Thanks for reading.

A/N/N: Just want to let y'all know I have a half price special on access to special areas and downloads on the Pen of ten dollars. I'm actually trying to go to kareoke tonight so it could benefit everyone. lol. Just have a touch of cabin fever. It's now 10:44 on 12/29/09 for a reference. Donaters will for a limited time also have access to my novel in progress, "At Shimmers End" which will be sent later. Visit theburningpen . com for more details. Thanks.


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4 ~ Recovery**

Minerva was seated at her desk, dressed in Tartan robes and reading the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet which had been magically delivered only minutes before. She had a subscription. Her black eyes shifted back and forth as she read about Snape's release by the council. She frowned slightly.

A knock sounded on the door. The headmistress started. She had just changed the password to the gargoyle and hadn't yet told Hagrid or Filch. It was the summer months so no one else was at Hogwarts. How did anyone get up here?

"Come in," she said tightly.

The door opened and the witch's eyes widened when she saw who entered.

"Severus?" she gasped.

Snape nodded slightly. Now Minerva understood. The gargoyle probably still recognized Snape as Headmaster. She narrowed her eyes at him. She had been given the post and was the rightful successor to Dumbledore when Snape had been named. She wasn't about to give up her position, especially when he'd been put in place by a corrupt Ministry.

"I read about your release. Congratulations," Minerva said coldly. "Sit down, if you must."

Snape's eyes rested on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hung behind her desk. It nodded at him slightly as he billowed forward and took a seat in the upholstered armchair in front of Minerva's desk.

The headmistress' eyes were hard as they studied his pale visage.

"How can I help you?" she asked him tightly.

"My position—" Snape began.

"I am the rightful Headmistress of this school, Severus, and if you try to usurp it based on that—that fallacy of a—"

"—as Dark Arts teacher," Snape continued calmly. "Is it still my position?"

Minerva reddened. She had jumped the broom, assuming he wanted her position.

"I—I'm not sure," she replied hesitatingly. "I don't know that having you at Hogwarts would be conducive to the school, despite your being cleared of all charges. I am relatively sure that many parents would find your continued presence here, alarming at least. I would have to ask the Board of Governors what your status is."

"When?"

Minerva blinked at him.

"I suppose I could owl them today," she replied.

Snape nodded, then said, "I need a place to stay, Minerva. My home at Spinner's End has been burned to the ground, and it will take several days for the Ministry to release my frozen assets. Are the quarters in the dungeon available?"

"You want to stay here?"

Snape nodded.

Minerva looked torn.

"He was my man, Minerva," a soft voice said behind her. Snape's black eyes flicked up at Albus' portrait as the headmistress spun in her swivel chair to look at the painting. "He must not be abandoned further."

Minerva blinked, her eyes becoming wet as she looked at the portrait, her mouth pulled in a thin, tight line. She turned back toward Severus and stood up.

"Very well. The school is closed for summer vacation, so—yes, you can stay for the time being," she said tightly, walking from around the desk. "Follow me."

Minerva opened the office door and walked through. Snape stood up to follow her. He walked toward the door then heard the portrait say, "Well done, Severus."

Snape hesitated, but didn't look back at it. He simply exited the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm afraid your pickled creatures were destroyed," Minerva said as Snape looked at the empty shelves in his former office. "We were clearing it out, you see—"

Snape looked at Minerva but didn't say anything. She opened the wall that led to his former private quarters. She entered and Snape followed her. The first thing that greeted him was the empty wall to ceiling bookshelves, the shelves that had held his large and formidable library. Every one of the books was gone, but the furniture and his desk were still in place.

"Your books were placed in our library," Minerva said. "We had no idea you'd be—returning."

"You mean set free."

Minerva reddened again, then said, "I'm not sure we can retrieve them all. There were so many and Madam Pince didn't have time to catalog them. The library was expanded and they are mixed in with everything else. I suppose if you can recognize some of the titles—"

"I'd like to see the library," Snape said shortly.

Minerva led him out of the dungeons and they silently rode the shifting stairwells to the fourth floor.

"As you know, Severus, there are tens of thousands of books in the library, on thousands of shelves. It will be difficult to locate your books. Perhaps you would take payment—"

"They're priceless," was the reply.

They entered the library, which had indeed been expanded. Minerva looked around and wore a little smug expression on her face.

"As you can see, there are far too many—"

Snape pulled out his wand and held it aloft, turning it in a large circle over his head.

"Ostendo Libri," he said softly.

On the shelves, several thousand books began to glow with a greenish light.

"I'll begin removing them immediately," Snape said.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's living room at his restored home in Godric's Hollow, Ron pacing back and forth as both Hermione and Harry sat in armchairs and listened to him.

"All right, Hermione. So Snape did what he did claiming it would save your life. But you aren't absolutely certain Voldemort would have killed you. He didn't kill me," Ron said to his girlfriend. "Snape could have tricked you and just wanted to get into your knickers. Did you ever think of that?"

"No, I didn't," Hermione admitted. "There wasn't a lot of time to think, Ron. The Death Eaters were coming for me. And you didn't see Severus—how desperate he was. He actually seemed afraid for me."

Ron snorted.

"Severus. I hate how you use his name like that, like—like you know him. You don't know him. Snape is a premiere actor, Hermione. How do you think he managed to fool Voldemort all those years?"

"Ron," Harry ventured. "What's done is done. Hermione is alive and that's what matters, isn't it?"

Ron spun on Harry, his face contorted.

"You don't understand how I feel, Harry. Hermione is my girlfriend. Mine. I hadn't even touched her—and Snape took what belonged to me—what should have been mine first—"

Hermione jumped up furiously.

"What should have been yours first? Ronald, you're talking about me like I'm nothing more than a piece of meat! Is that all you're concerned about? That I'm not a virgin any longer? That Snape got there first? If he had been second, it would have been all right then, would it?" she demanded.

Ron reddened.

"No, that's not it, Hermione. It's just that—I mean—since that happened we haven't become any closer—physically. We were on our way before that happened, and now--"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the armchair. This was something they should be discussing in private.

"Ron, you're a selfish arsehole with the emotional range of—of a bloody needle head!" Hermione hissed at him. "I can't believe this. It's all about shagging to you, isn't it? Not what I went through, not that I survived the best way I could. Well, I know it wasn't about Severus wanting to get into my knickers. If that was the case, he could have done it while I was with him. But he never touched me again, Ron. He wouldn't even talk about it. He didn't even want me to thank him for saving my life! He didn't get anything out of it Ron, except maybe guilt."

"He didn't look guilty when he was sticking it to you," Ron said nastily.

Harry couldn't move as Hermione's hand blurred and she pulled her wand, blasting Ron into the wall, then storming out of the house. He heard the sound of Apparition and looked down at his crumpled and unconscious friend, shaking his head.

"Ron, when are you going to learn?" he said softly, getting out of the chair, walking over and checking his vitals. He was still breathing.

Luckily.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. Thanks for reading.


	5. A Bit of News

**Chapter 5 ~ A Bit of News**

"I say we should let Snape take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Felton Diddlesby said firmly to the other board members, "and be grateful he isn't claiming the Headmaster position. We did appoint him after all."

"Under duress," board member Swanson Long reminded him.

"That doesn't change the legality of it. If he accepts the teaching position, he'll forfeit his previous claim as Headmaster," Diddlesby replied. "If we turn him away, he could possibly sue us."

"Pffft. I'd think he'd had enough of courts," another member said.

"We can't be certain. All those in favor of returning Severus Snape to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher say aye," Diddlesby hemmed.

All of the members of the Board of Governers agreed.

"Good. Now, the next order of business. Hm. The application of Hermione Granger as Charms Mistress at Hogwarts. Old Flitwick retired, you know. I've heard through my other sources Miss Granger has also put in an application at the Ministry for the Magical Law Enforcement Department. We can beat the Ministry to the punch if we accept her application now. They are terribly slow in human resources down there."

"Hermione Granger. She's a bit young, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, just a tad younger than Snape was when he was taken on. He did quite well actually. Became a fixture at Hogwarts."

"A dark fixture."

"Still, she didn't graduate properly."

"Oh tosh, Benedict. You know all students who were seventh years at the time of the final battle received their diplomas without finishing the curriculum. It was felt the battle of Hogwarts was as tough an exam as they could get. Survival was a guarantee of graduation."

"Miss Granger wasn't at Hogwarts. She was running about with Potter," another member argued.

"Running about? Is that what you dare call it? She was out saving the wizarding world, Mr. Banyon. Don't you forget that! Besides, Miss Granger's marks were extraordinary. Having a teacher of her caliber at Hogwarts could justify raising tuition just a bit. Parents would gladly pay more for such premiere teaching."

"Maybe she could offset Snape, who could cost the school money. Parents might withdraw their children when they find out he's back."

"This is a distinct possibility although I doubt it will last very long. A Hogwarts education is something very much desired in witches and wizards today. People will get used to the idea of Snape being there. Now, all those in favor of granting Hermione Granger the position of Charms mistress say aye—"

* * *

"Hermione, really," Hermione's mother Jean said, her hands on her hips and scowling as her daughter stomped through the doorway.

Hermione looked at her with a frown.

"What is it, Mum?" she asked with a sigh.

Her mother pointed imperiously to the kitchen door.

"That," she said tightly.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw a large barn owl standing on the kitchen table, a parchment attached to its leg. It hooted at her.

"I opened the door to sweep out a little dust and it just flew in here. It tried to bite me when I tried to get the letter and get it out," Jean complained, frowning at the owl.

It lifted its leg as Hermione came closer.

"It tried to bite you, Mum, because the letter is obviously for me. You can't tamper with the owl post just like you aren't supposed to tamper with the regular post," Hermione informed her as she removed the parchment. "Except with the owl post, punishment is much swifter and can be very painful."

The owl snapped its beak at Jean for emphasis.

"You stop that!" Hermione scolded it and the owl hooted at her, then swiveled its head back towards Jean.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said in a low voice.

"What?" her mother asked her.

Hermione looked up at her mum with round eyes, then let out a shriek, nearly scaring her mother to death as she grabbed her by the arms and whirled around with her.

"I'm a teacher! A professor! Mum! I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts! I'm the new Charms mistress! They've accepted my application!" she cried, a broad smile on her face as she danced around with her mother.

Jean was jerked back and forth and all around by an ecstatic Hermione for almost three minutes before she raced upstairs to start packing.

"I need to get there early and work on my syllabus, make sure I have enough extra wands, get everything in order in the classroom—"

Hermione's excited voice trailed off as she disappeared into her bedroom, throwing open her closet and drawers. She grabbed two large suitcases out of the closet.

Hogwarts. She was going to teach at Hogwarts. Not even Ron's arseholeness could ruin this! It was wonderful! Just wonderful!

Hermione might think her new appointment as Charms mistress was a cause for celebration, but not everyone currently at Hogwarts would agree.

Not in the least.

* * *

Minerva walked hurriedly down to the dungeons, the reply to her question to the Board of Governors in her hand. Snape still held his DADA position. She opened his office and walked straight into his rooms. He was on a ladder, putting his books in place carefully by hand. There were stacks everywhere. It would take a long time to get them in place this way, but he had several weeks before classes began.

Minerva wasn't happy with the news Snape would remain a teacher at Hogwarts, but it was the other news that disturbed her the most. Perhaps Snape would see the conflict and decide it might be better for him to find other employment. That would be the decent thing to do.

Minerva gingerly navigated her way through the towering books and looked up at Snape.

"I've received a reply from the Board," she announced.

Snape continued to shelve his books.

"According to them, you retain your status as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape continued to shelve his books.

Minerva was a little incensed at his lack of response.

"I also need to inform you of some rather disturbing news. Hermione Granger has been hired to be the new Charms mistress."

Snape's hand faltered for just a split second before he continued putting away the last few books. He began to descend the ladder.

"I think—I think this could be a conflict of interest," Minerva said, as Snape stepped off the ladder and turned toward her.

"Why?"

Minerva turned red.

"Well, considering what happened between you and Miss Granger, she might feel rather—awkward about your presence here," she explained.

Snape studied Minerva, then picked up another few books and climbed back up the ladder, setting them on a lower shelf. He began placing them again.

Minerva frowned up at him.

"Severus, did you hear me?"

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Well?"

"Well, I heard you, Minerva."

Minerva continued to look up at him. Didn't he understand the magnitude of this? The girl he had violated was coming to Hogwarts to work. Yes, he was cleared of the rape charges but it was clear to the headmistress that Hermione had accepted what happened under duress, which at least meant coercion.

"Severus, what do you think that poor girl is going to think when she sees you here as a fellow staff member?" she demanded.

"I assure you I have no idea, Minerva. I am an Occlumens, but I can't read minds, particularly from afar," he replied, not looking down.

"She's going to be distraught."

Snape didn't say anything.

Minerva sighed. Snape didn't care about anyone's feelings at all. He was still an onerous bastard. He should have received some punishment. It was horrible Hermione would have to deal with seeing him every day.

"You should think about that, Severus," she admonished him.

"Is there anything else, Minerva?"

"No. No, there's not."

Minerva spun and stiffly walked out of his quarters.

Snape continued to shelve his books.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. I'm getting ready to go to the Laundromat. I haven't been to one in years because I always had a washer and dryer, and I've been going to Chi's house to wash since moving here. Someone sent me ten dollars in a belated Christmas card (thanks J*) and that's what I'm using. I lost my card with my monthly allowance on it, so although it's in the account, I can't access it until I receive a new card. But it will only be a few days. At least if the money's there I won't be bringing in the New Year broke. Not broke and not with a houseful of dirty clothes, towels and bed coverings. You know they say the state you're in when the New Year comes in, will be your state the entire year. So after I come back, I'm going to clean the entire house. Lol. Yeah, I'm superstitious. Anyway, thanks for reading, and in case I don't write anything else today, have a happy New Year. ****


	6. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Chapter 6 ~ Arriving at Hogwarts**

"'Hermione! Wot yeh doin' 'ere wit' all those bags?" Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the gate for the excited witch shifting from foot to foot outside it. Hermione hurried through, bundled down with suitcases, too excited to remember to miniaturize them.

The half-giant took all the bags from her as she gazed at Hogwarts with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to be a teacher, Hagrid. The Board hired me. I'm going to teach Charms," she informed him happily.

Hagrid beamed.

"Well, now. Tha's a reason ter celebrate iffn thar ever wuz one, Hermione," he said as they began to walk across the grounds towards the castle.

"Yes, I can't wait, Hagrid. Teaching is going to be so rewarding. Molding all those young minds—it's going to be fantastic," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it kin be 'ard at first, Hermione. Yer got ter git yer bearin's first. Git tha students' respect an' all tha'"

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, Hagrid. I can handle it."

Hagrid couldn't help thinking back to his first time teaching Care of Magical Creatures. He had acquired the job when the old professor Silvanus Kettleburn retired. Kettleburn had been quite reckless as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and had been put on teaching probation no less than sixty-two times in his career. By the time he retired, he only had one and a half limbs left.

Hagrid's background as gameskeeper had given him the qualifications necessary to hold the position, and Albus pulled a few strings. After Kettleburn, Hagrid couldn't do any worse. The half-giant had been a nervous wreck starting out and a lot of students didn't take him seriously. It took time and a few very dangerous creatures to gain their respect. Teaching was no cakewalk.

But, as Hermione bounced along, all smiles, Hagrid didn't have the heart to warn her about this. Maybe she would be able to handle the students from right off the bat. He was sure that if anyone could do it, Hermione could.

* * *

Snape was just leaving the Great Hall from supper when the doors to the castle opened. He'd taken his supper there because there was literally no room in his quarters to eat, there were so many unsorted books about. He froze for a moment when he saw Hermione enter, followed by Hagrid. Hermione stopped when she saw him.

Their eyes met, then Snape turned with a billow of robes and walked over to the dungeon entrance on the side of the marble staircase and descended the stairs without a word. Hermione looked after him.

" He's back," Hagrid said from behind her. "Tha Board gave 'im back 'is position as Dark Arts teacher, they did. Good fer them. 'E deserves it, 'e does. A man's got ter work fer a livin'."

"Yes. Yes he does," Hermione said a bit hollowly. Seeing Snape walking about freely was just a little startling. There had been a dream-like quality to her life during his incarceration and trial. Now, after seeing him, everything was all too real. But, she had other things to think about, such as her new career.

"Yeh wan' ter go ter yer quarters?" Hagrid asked her.

"Can I get in?" she asked him.

"Yeh should be. Yer a teacher, now," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Well, yes then. I want to put my bags away, then go visit the classroom."

"Let go then," Hagrid said, and they headed for Flitwick's former quarters.

Professor Flitwick's quarters were very nicely furnished, but Hermione had to resize everything to fit her. Filius had been one-eighth goblin and very small. His bed looked like a doll's bed.

"Can't sleep on tha' kin yeh?" Hagrid chuckled as Hermione exclaimed about the size.

Hagrid left her to her business, promising to see her at breakfast tomorrow, and Hermione quickly put her things away and headed for the Charms classroom, room 2E on the third floor. She opened the door and entered the classroom slowly, smiling at the familiarity of it. She'd feel right at home here. Charms had been one of her favorite subjects.

She took in the four long tables that the students would sit at. They were built a bit like stairs. Her brown eyes rested on the large fireplace and the stacks of books left over from Flitwick. He used to stand on them to lecture.

She walked up to the desk and ran her fingers over it almost reverently. It was here she would impart knowledge and give witches and wizards the skills they'd need to use their magical abilities. Knowing charms was extremely important, maybe the most important skill of all. Teaching it was a very large responsibility and one she would take quite seriously.

She walked over to the big file cabinet. Next to it was a large chair also stacked with books. It was how Professor Flitwick accessed the cabinet's contents. No one was ever allowed to go into the cabinet except for the professor, so Hermione felt quite excited to finally get a look at the compilation of spells. She pulled open a draw and rifled through the files, a look of incredulity on her face as she realized they weren't sorted alphabetically.

It seemed Flitwick had his own filing system, one that appeared to be indecipherable. No one could find a spell in this mess.

"My goodness," Hermione said, taking out the files and putting them on the desk. Well, she had a hobby for the moment. She had to sort out all those spells and there seemed to be a couple of thousand thin, printed and fragile parchments to work with. Everything else would have to wait.

* * *

At about midnight, Snape was wandering the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was an old habit that he renewed. There were no students to catch, but he wandered anyway, unable to sleep. He didn't currently have access to the Potions lab. It was warded against intruders, and since he was no longer Potions master of the school, he would have to be let in by Minerva, so he couldn't brew a sleeping draught. Walking about was the only thing for it.

As he walked down the third floor corridor, he saw the glow of torchlight coming from the open door of the Charms classroom. He approached it quietly and peered in to see a very tired-looking Hermione Granger sorting through stacks of parchments and putting them together. She looked as if she were about to keel over from exhaustion. The torchlight flickered over her, making the shadows under her eyes more pronounced.

Snape stood there for several moments, just watching her, then quietly continued his walk. He ran right into Minerva, who was dressed in her Tartan robes and walking up the corridor.

"Severus! What are you doing walking around the castle at night?" she demanded, frowning. She had almost forgotten he was here. She made nightly rounds of the castle out of habit since the final battle. She just felt safer.

"I couldn't sleep," he said shortly.

Minerva could believe that.

"I am not the only one awake," the wizard said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Miss Granger is up and about as well," Snape said.

"Hermione? She's here?" Minerva said, shocked.

"Yes. She's in the Charms classroom," Snape replied.

Minerva looked down the corridor. Yes, she could make out the glow of torches emitting from the room. She looked at Snape with narrowed eyes. He'd been coming from that direction. What had he been doing?

"Severus, I don't want you lingering about Miss Granger," she told him.

Snape stared at her, yet said nothing. He walked away from Minerva and disappeared into the shadows like a wraith. Minerva blinked after him.

"I hate when he does that," she muttered. "It's disturbing."

She then briskly walked up the hall toward the Charms classroom.

* * *

A/N: Finally another chapter. Thanks for reading. ***


	7. A Heart to Heart

**Chapter 7 ~ A Heart to Heart**

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Startled, Hermione jumped and knocked over a stack of parchments she had just finished getting into alphabetical order.

"Oh no," she groaned, bending to pick them up as Minerva approached. Hermione put the papers on the desk and looked at Minerva, who immediately looked alarmed.

"You look exhausted. How long have you been in here?" she demanded.

"Since about five this evening. Professor Flitwick didn't have the spells in order and I've been arranging them," Hermione replied.

"Since five? You're going to bed right now," Minerva clucked, catching Hermione by the arm, slipping her own arm through and leading her out of the classroom. "And why didn't you report to me to let me know you arrived at the castle?"

"I intended to—but the filing—"

"Well, before you touch another parchment, young lady, you will report to my office in the morning. You have some papers to sign and we have to discuss several matters. Now, I'll walk you to your quarters."

"You don't have to do that. I know how to get there."

Minerva's dark eyes darted about, looking at the shadows suspiciously as she continued

"I'd prefer to do it," she said shortly.

"But—"

"No buts. Now, let's go."

Hermione allowed Minerva to escort her to her quarters. Behind them, Snape stepped out of the shadows and watched the two witches until they mounted the shifting stairwell and disappeared from sight. Then he slowly walked down to the Charms classroom.

He stood at the door for a moment, his dark eyes resting on the stacks of parchments on the desk. He entered, the torchlight bathing him and giving him a somewhat sinister aura. He walked up to the desk and rifled through the stacks slightly, his brows drawn together. Then he stepped away from the desk and took out his wand.

He flicked it at the parchments, murmuring one of his own original spells.

"Verus Locus," he said softly.

The pages of parchment began to shuffle themselves, forming twenty-six new neatly piled stacks. Snape pointed his wand at the file cabinet.

"Alohamora," he breathed.

The first drawer opened. Snape pointed his wand at the first stack.

"Verus Locus," he said again, and the stack flew into the file cabinet, stood on end, and a divider slid behind it to hold it in place.

"Verus Locus," he said again, moving the next pile. He kept it up until all the parchments were in the proper place. He closed the file cabinet, spun on his heel and left the classroom.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione sat in Minerva's office. She had been scolded once more for not reporting to the headmistress, then given a contract to sign securing her as a teacher for two years. She would be under a probationary period for the first year. She was given a handbook to study about the rules she would have to follow as a teacher, her duties outside of the classroom and so forth.

"The job of Head of Ravenclaw will be given to Professor Sinistra, since it is required that the head of house be a former student of the house," she told Hermione.

Hermione hadn't even considered that.

"That's fine," she replied.

"Good," Minerva said, clearing her throat a bit. "Now, I want to let you know that you don't have to worry about Professor Snape. I've told him to give you a wide berth. I'm sorry that he's here, but the Board reinstated him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But if he does or says anything untoward to you, Hermione, I promise you, I'll get him out of here faster than I did when he was headmaster."

Hermione blinked at Minerva for several seconds.

"What?" she said in a near whisper.

"Oh, you poor thing. Still traumatized. I was just reassuring you that Severus will keep his distance—"

"You ordered him to stay away from me? But why?"

"Why? Because I know what he did to you, Hermione, and how horrible it had to have been. He's gotten away with both murder and—well abusing you. It has to cause you distress to even see him after—after what happened," Minerva said gently.

A scowl began to form on Hermione's face.

"He saved me," she said tightly. "He did what he did to save me, Minerva. That's why he was found innocent."

"He might have been let go, but he's definitely not innocent, Hermione. That man has committed atrocity after atrocity, using the designation of being Albus' spy to get away with it all. It's—it's unfair to everyone he's hurt."

"Being raped multiple times and then murdered would have hurt much more," Hermione hissed angrily. "You have no right to treat him like a pariah when he's been cleared in a court of law. You are walking all over his rights. I can't believe this."

"Don't defend him."

"Someone needs to do it. He would hardly defend himself when he was being charged. He was facing seventy-five years in Azkaban for saving my life. I'm not afraid to talk to him. I lived with him for a month and he didn't do anything to me but try and keep me comfortable until he could free me and Ron. He never tried to touch me or anything. Minerva, you are so wrong for doing this, for saying that to him. Hasn't he been through enough?"

Minerva stared at Hermione.

"Severus Snape is a fellow staff member, not a criminal. And I'm not a child that needs you or anyone else to protect me. I really resent you setting boundaries for me. You have to understand I'm no longer that little girl who walked into Hogwarts with round eyes and full of excitement. I've been through a war, Minerva. I've been tortured and seen people I loved killed by evil. Professor Snape was willing to give up his life to fight against Voldemort undercover. He nearly did. And this is his reward? Who else would have gone to the extremes he did to help Harry bring Voldemort down? He wasn't the kind of hero we were, the kind that got the glory. He did the dirty work that had to be done, the kind of work he'd be despised for and he had to know he would be. It didn't stop him. I believe he's the bravest of all of us and you should recognize that, too. Maybe you haven't gotten over the headmaster's death, or him taking the headmaster position, but you need to get past it and see him for what he is, not what he appeared to be. Because he wasn't what everyone believed he was. He was Dumbledore's man until the very end, and still is."

Hermione's eyes shifted to Albus' portrait, which nodded at her, but said nothing. Hermione rose as a silent Minerva looked up at her with wet eyes.

"You know, you, Ron, and a lot of people see Professor Snape as some kind of—inhuman monster. He's not. Harry couldn't have defeated Voldemort without him to distract him from knowing the truth about the Elder Wand. You have Severus Snape to thank for your very way of life being saved. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Hermione angrily exited the office, leaving a very chastened Minerva McGonagall behind.

* * *

Hermione stormed right down to the dungeon area and knocked heavily on the Potions office door. It was the only way to access Snape's private rooms. After a minute or two, the door cracked open and Hermione could barely make out the narrowed eyes, protuberant nose and tight lips of Snape as he looked out at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I spoke to the headmistress and told her she had no right to tell you not to come near me. I think it's terrible that she—"

"I don't need pity or a defender. Go away. I'm extremely busy." Snape hissed, then closed the door.

Hermione stood there, shocked and dismissed. Slowly she turned and walked back up the damp corridor.

Snape returned to his quarters, grabbed a few more books and climbed up the ladder, his mouth held tightly as he continued replacing his beloved books.

* * *

A/N: And a bit more. Go Hermione! :) I got some good news today. An editor has asked to read the first three chapters of my novel: Protectors of the Realm: At Shimmers End. It's a trilogy I'm working on. Magic, War and Sex. No kids in his one, folks. This is Harry Potter XXX for adults but has no similarities except magic is involved. The company is Stonehedge Publishing, an ebook publisher, but there are perks, I get royalties and I retain rights to publish hardcopy. They've published a previous novel in ebook form called "It's All a Matter of Choice." It hasn't done too badly. You can read the first few chapters free at theburningpen . com website. Just scroll down to the bottom and you'll see the link. Just wanted y'all to cross your fingers for me. Thanks for reading. ***


	8. Changes

**Chapter 8 ~ Changes**

As Hermione walked back out of the dungeons and headed up to the third floor to finish sorting the waiting parchments, some of the shock wore off. Severus really wasn't acting out of character at all. When she was with him, he had very little to say and didn't gracefully accept any form of thank yous, or even defending him when he did speak.

Hermione had tried to tell him on a number of occasions how brave she thought he was, and he'd respond by telling her to be quiet and that he didn't need her or anyone's praise for what he was doing.

"Just make me some tea," he'd snark.

He did like her tea.

Hermione entered the Charms classroom and groaned when she didn't see the parchments on the desk. Her first thought was the castle's House Elves had put them back into the file cabinet because they were always looking for "work."

With a sigh, she pulled open the file cabinet, prepared to take everything out again when she noticed that the first drawer was very neatly arranged and there were dividers, all in ascending alphabetical order.

"No," she breathed as she rifled through the spells. They were all alphabetized! Quickly, she opened the rest of the drawers. Yes, they were all alphabetized perfectly! Who did this? The elves? She quickly summoned one. You just had to call for an elf and one would wink in.

"Yes, Miss?" a little green creature squeaked from behind her. It had a long nose, bulbous brown eyes, bat-like ears and clasped its hands anxiously, waiting to be of service. It was wearing a tea towel like a poncho. The Hogwarts crest was on it.

Hermione turned around and looked down at it. The creature paled. It was Her. The one that had kept trying to give them clothes years ago.

It stepped back, looking at Hermione suspiciously as if she were going to whip out a pair of trousers and throw it at him. Hermione didn't know it, but she was something of a boogiewitch to the house elves. They often told their offspring when they were naughty that "Hermione Granger's going to clothe you if you don't watch out!"

She probably wouldn't like her legacy at all.

"Did the house elves sort my parchments for me last night?" she asked the creature.

It shook its head vigorously.

"No, Miss. We never touches parchments. They could be important," it said.

Hermione's brow wrinkled.

"Do you know who did it, then?" she inquired.

The house elf nodded.

"Yes, Miss."

Then it just stood there. Hermione frowned at it.

"Well, tell me who did it," she demanded, irritated.

"I can't do that, Miss. It's a secret. House elves keep secrets, Miss."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and scowling down at the elf, who shrugged. "Oh, just go, then."

The elf happily winked away. All of the elves knew Hermione was in the castle, of course, not much got past them, but they didn't expect her to summon any of them since she didn't like to receive service. They'd all want to know what she wanted.

Hermione considered the possibilities. It couldn't have been Minerva, because she would have mentioned the parchments if she had done it. Hagrid was bright-eyed and bushy-bearded at the table, so it was doubtful he'd stayed up all night doing it. Filch was complaining about his arthritis, so he wouldn't have gone up and down the stairs. That left only one person.

Severus Snape.

But why would he do this? It would make no sense to try and ask him. He never revealed his motives, if he even had any. But Hermione was certain the dark wizard had come to her aid. It was quite nice really. Still, if she tried to thank him, she'd just get another door in the face. She stood there a moment, then hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

As he was shelving his books, Snape heard a loud knock on his door and tried to ignore it. The pounding didn't stop. Scowling blackly, he climbed down the ladder and billowed into the Potions office. He yanked the door open, intending to startle who was out there.

There wasn't a person at the door, but a floating tray with a pot of tea and a few cakes on it. A folded note standing on the tray had "Thank You" neatly printed on it in Hermione's handwriting. Snape stepped out of the door and looked up and down the corridor, the scowl still on his face. He didn't see anyone.

The delicious scent of the tea filled his nostrils as he returned to the doorway and stared at the tray. Suddenly, he grabbed it out of the air, stepped back into the office and quickly closed the door.

Hermione melted into view, a smile on her face as she removed the Disillusionment spell. She had stood in a shadow and held her breath to keep from shimmering. She hurried back up the hall, still smiling.

Severus Snape might not like thank yous, but he certainly liked her tea.

* * *

Hermione was seated in the Charms classroom, examining a few of Professor Flitwick's old syllabi, intending on using them as a template for her own lesson plan when she heard her name called. She looked up and frowned immediately.

Ron was standing in the door, holding a few slightly wilted flowers in one hand.

"Oi, Hermione," he said softly.

"I don't want to talk to you, Ron," she snapped.

"I know. I know. I just wanted to say I was sorry," Ron said, entering the classroom.

"Well, you've said it. And it's not enough, so please leave," she told him flatly.

Ron blinked at her, his eyes slightly wet.

"That's not all I wanted to say, Hermione. I said something really nasty to you, something horrible, and I'm sorry, but—but I'm hurting inside. You've got to realize that although what happened, happened to you, I had to watch it. I wasn't able to help you at all. I should have died trying to save you from that, but I didn't even try. I—I let it happen to you—because of me, Snape had you."

Hermione stared at Ron.

"I love you, Hermione—and it wasn't enough. I can't get it out of my head, Snape behind you just—just shagging you like a machine—everyone yelling and jeering as my heart was breaking—and I was too scared to do anything—"

Ron began to cry.

Hermione's eyes became wet as she realized just how much pain Ron was in. She rose from the desk and approached him as he covered his eyes with one hand, trying to both stop and hide the tears. She drew her wand out of her pocket.

"Don't cry, Ron," she said softly, stopping in front of him and focusing. "We were all scared. It's all right. It really is."

"It will never be all right, Hermione. Not ever."

"Yes, Ron. Yes it will." Hermione said softly, raising her wand.

"Obliviate."

As Hermione carefully adjusted Ron's memories, outside the classroom, Snape slowly put the tea tray down on the floor and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. Thanks for reading.


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9 ~ Confrontation**

Hermione knew she couldn't just take what happened with Severus all away from Ron's memory. Sooner or later he would hear about it, or read about it. It was also recorded in the Ministry records. But she could take away the memory of his witnessing the act. He would know what happened, but not be able to relive it in his mind. That was the best she could do for him.

Hermione was quite talented with memory charms and targeted Obliviation. She had temporarily removed her parents' memories of having a daughter during the most dangerous part of their battle against Voldemort and sent them to Australia. She accomplished this by blocking those memories with magic, then restoring them when all was safe. In Ron's case, she would destroy the memory permanently. This required a bit of Legilimency as well so she could target the exact thread and be certain to get it all.

It took her about twenty minutes to completely remove the act from Ron's mind. She ended the spell and stepped back from the dazed wizard. Ron stood there stiffly for a moment, and then relaxed, blinking rapidly. His still wet eyes turned on Hermione.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"I helped you," Hermione replied softly.

Ron still remembered everything else, and offered her the flowers. Hermione didn't take them and his face fell.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I think—I think too much has happened. I removed the memory of what you saw, but I can't remove the wall that's grown between us. What happened, happened. It's always going to loom there. I think all we can be now—is friends. I think that's best, Ron. I really do," Hermione said gently.

"But—Hermione—"

"You should go."

"But—"

"Go."

Ron stared at Hermione, his eyes filling again. Then he turned and exited the classroom without another word. Hermione returned to her desk and tried to read the syllabus in front of her, but was finding it difficult.

It was hard to see through tears.

* * *

Snape was walking through the entrance hall when Ron saw him.

"It's all your bloody fault!" he yelled at the wizard.

Snape stopped walking and turned as Ron ran down the stairs and confronted him. He didn't say a word.

"You ruined my life, do you know that? Are you happy about that?" Ron demanded. "Hermione and I aren't together anymore, thanks to you!"

Snape didn't say anything.

"I should knock your bloody head off!" Ron snarled at him.

Snape continued to look at him calmly, not reacting at all. Clearly, Hermione hadn't Obliviated him completely. He still knew what happened.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Ron hissed at him.

"I didn't want to do it, Mr. Weasley, but I didn't want her to die. I received no pleasure from the act, believe me."

Ron shook his head.

"You were hard," the redhead pointed out. "You had an erection—"

"A potion. Without it, I couldn't have performed. As I said, I didn't want to do it, anymore than I wanted to kill the headmaster. But she was needed."

Ron stared at him, then shook his head.

"You should have been sent to Azkaban. You might have served the Order, but you still committed crimes. You still hurt people."

"I know I did, Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione thinks you're a hero. So does Harry. But I never will," Ron growled, then he turned and exited the castle.

Snape watched the door close, then turned toward the dungeons, preparing to enter them. Suddenly he had a sense he wasn't alone and looked up. There, standing on the landing at the top of the marble staircase and holding the tea tray, was Hermione, staring down at him. He blinked at her, then walked to the dungeon entrance and descended the stairs.

* * *

Snape entered his quarters and looked at the books stacked all about, then walked through them to sit in the armchair facing the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and extinguished the torches so he was immersed in darkness, then pointed it at the wood in the cold hearth.

"Flambé," he said softly, igniting the wood. He stared into the flame, the firelight flickering over his features. His face seemed set in stone, the only sign of life a slight recurring tick in his jaw. He sat that way for several minutes, then pointed his wand straight before him.

"Expecto Patronum," he breathed.

A silver doe exploded from his wand tip and stood before him, its beautiful eyes meeting his. Snape stared at it, drawing strength, and the doe began to frolic, its glow reflected in the wizard's dark eyes.

Snape watched his Patronus for more than an hour before finally dismissing it, putting out the fire and relighting the torches.

He had books to shelve.

* * *

Hermione had her lunch in the Great Hall with Minerva, Hagrid and Filch. Severus was noticeably absent. Minerva tried to engage her in conversation, but Hermione was non-responsive for the most part. She was still angry about the headmistress' treatment of her co-worker. And Ron's outburst in the entrance hall did nothing to help her attitude, either.

She couldn't help feeling a bit of anger toward Snape, too. Why didn't he bloody stand up for himself instead of letting people treat him so horribly? He certainly didn't have a problem browbeating students for far less grievous offenses. Maybe he really was a bully and couldn't face off with adults.

_Maybe he feels guilty_

Hermione started at the small voice in her head. Guilty? Severus Snape never showed the slightest remorse about anything he'd done. It was all for the Greater Good and his duty as a member of the Order. Even at his trial, he never apologized for anything, even when asked how he felt about taking Albus' life. He simply said it was his duty and what the headmaster wanted. Only the testimony of Harry and Narcissa Malfoy filled in the details, corroborating the events. Snape didn't even mention the Unbreakable Vow or what Albus told him in his office about protecting Draco.

Hermione didn't understand why he let people think the worst of him. Was it because he thought badly of himself and was so used to being despised? The thought saddened Hermione. It was almost as if he wanted to go to Azkaban when he was on trial.

Well, he didn't deserve Azkaban, even if he thought he did. And he didn't deserve the shoddy treatment he was receiving from everyone. Something had to be done about it.

Just then, a loud bell sounded. Hagrid looked up from his lunch, then stood up.

"Somebody's at tha gate," he announced, carrying his bulk from the dais. "Don' worry 'bout it, Argus. I'll get it."

* * *

Hagrid slowed down the moment he saw who was waiting at the gate.

Rita Skeeter, columnist and muck-raker of the wizarding world, although she considered herself a reporter. With her was a fat, little photographer named Bilbo, who was fiddling with his camera. He snapped a picture of Hagrid as he approached.

"Miss Skeeter," Hagrid said tightly through the bars of the gate.

"Mr. Hagrid. A little witch down at the Board of Governors told me Severus Snape is here," the witch said, adjusting her glasses with her large, mannish and well-manicured hands. "That he's been restored as a teacher. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said uncomfortably. He wasn't a good liar and Snape was here after all.

"Well, I want an immediate and exclusive interview with him," she told the half-giant.

Hagrid looked ready to protest, but Rita cut him off.

"If you don't let me in, I'm going to tell every reporter in the wizarding world that Snape is here and instead of dealing with one reporter, you'll be dealing with hundreds. Do you really want that? Reporters camping out in front of the school? And they'll stay forever, you know that. Anything for a story."

Hagrid sighed and reluctantly opened the gate. Better one than one hundred.

"Thank you," Rita said crisply, starting across the grounds, followed by the camera-fiddling Bilbo.

"Professor Snape's not going to like this," Hagrid muttered, following after them.

* * *

A/N: And a little more. Rita's always fun. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	10. Plans Gone Wrong

**Chapter 10 ~ Plans Gone Wrong**

The doors to the Great Hall were flung open with a flourish, and Rita Skeeter entered, her Quick Quotes Quill already out and floating beside her. It immediately began writing as the reporter approached the dais. The pop of a flashbulb went off behind her as Bilbo snapped a picture of the staff members having lunch.

Every single one of them was scowling. Hagrid walked in behind them, and looked as if he were about to be strung up by his beard. The way Minerva's eyes narrowed at him, it seemed a real possibility.

"My, my. I see the gang's not all here, is it?" Rita said, the Quick Quotes Quill scribbling away. Then she saw Hermione and her eyes lit up. Not in a good way either. Rita had a few unresolved issues with Hermione and wouldn't hesitate to give her bad press if she could.

"Hermione Granger? My, what are you doing here?" Rita inquired.

"Hagrid, why did you let this woman in here without my permission?" Minerva said to the half-giant, who helplessly shrugged.

"She said she'd tell all tha' other reporters about Perfesser Snape, if I didn' let 'er in. Then, thar'd be more of 'em. Didn' want tha'" Hagrid explained.

Minerva sighed.

"Hagrid, when she publishes her article, every reporter in the wizarding world is still going to be at the gates," the headmistress said tiredly.

Hagrid blinked then scowled at Rita, who smirked at him before turning her attention back to the dais.

"Miss McGonagall, you know very well the public has a right to know the latest news. And the latest news is Severus Snape had been restored to his teaching position. Now—"

Rita's eyes fell on Hermione

"—I didn't expect to see Miss Granger here. Now, that's quite interesting, quite interesting indeed—"

"I work here," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Work here? You just left here. How old are you? Seventeen?"

"I'm about to turn nineteen."

Rita shook her head.

"The Board has really gone downhill," she commented, then her eyes narrowed.

"So, tell me why you accepted this position?"

"Because I applied for the job."

"Hm. That could be your motive on the surface but what's the real reason, Miss Granger? Hm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were with Severus Snape for more than a month. Some victims begin to identify with their captors—"

Hermione turned bright red.

"Are you insane?" she hissed at Rita, who just kept right on.

"—and they follow them about like—like pets. Are you following Mr. Snape, Miss Granger? Isn't he the real reason you took this position, to be closer to him--the wizard who ra—shagged you for your own good? I heard he gave quite the per—"

Suddenly, Rita's Quick Quote Quill exploded next to her head, pieces flying into her tight, stiff blonde curls and she turn to see Severus Snape standing behind her, his face contorted and his wand out.

"That will be enough, Miss Skeeter," Snape said.

"My Quill! You destroyed my quill and my story!" Rita gasped.

Bilbo snapped a photo of Snape, who immediately fried his camera. Bilbo pulled the smoking shell from around his neck and just stared at it.

"And his camera," Snape said quietly.

Hermione felt like applauding.

"You're going to pay for everything," Rita hissed.

Snape looked at her with such dislike, Hermione thought he might blast her.

"You can write what you like about me, Miss Skeeter, but if you fabricate anything that suggests there is something between myself and Miss Granger, I will sue you for libel—"

Here, Snape's face took on a very frightening mien.

"—and that will be the least of your worries, I promise you," he said darkly.

That was a definite threat. Rita suddenly remembered just who she was dealing with. No longer the incarcerated, helpless prisoner of the trial. This was a free man, who had a number of successfully committed crimes behind him. Snape probably could do something perfectly awful to her and get away with it. He'd gotten away with everything else.

"Fine, then, I'll just write an op-ed," she hissed.

"All of the tripe you write is op-ed," Snape replied as Rita stalked past him, followed by a mourning Bilbo, who fiddled with the remains of his camera.

Hagrid watched them walk by, then followed, a smile on his face.

Snape watched them go, then turned to face the dais. Minerva was looking at him rather strangely, and Hermione was wide-eyed. Snape met Hermione's eyes.

"I want you to stay away from me," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "Just stay away."

Then he turned and left the Great Hall, Hermione looking after him, speechless.

* * *

For the next few days, Hermione stayed out of Snape's way. She would greet him if they met up, but he wouldn't answer her greeting, or even look her way. It was as if she were invisible. He went out of his way to ignore her.

Hermione didn't like being ignored. So, she came up with a little plan. First, she made her own Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't of the same quality and power of Harry's cloak, of course. Actually, Invisibility cloaks could be purchased, but cloaks made from Demiguise pelts were too expensive. Eventually, they all became opaque over time.

Hermione's Invisibility Cloak was made out of an ordinary cloak with a Bedazzlement charm placed on it. It wasn't very strong, but it did conceal her better than a Disillusionment charm, which always had a telltale shimmer.

She began to leave tea outside Snape's door every afternoon. She'd knock, run up or down the corridor and press against the wall. Through her cloak, she'd watch him take the floating tray into his domicile as if he didn't want it. But, he always took it. This went on for more than a month. But they never said a word about it to each other. They still weren't on speaking terms.

One day, Hermione had a queasy feeling as she approached his door, and she floated the tray as usual, but moved down the hallway and cast a spell on the door that made a knocking sound. It was immediately ripped open and Snape stood there, frowning.

He had tried to catch her.

He looked up and down the hall, and Hermione felt as if her heart were going to stop when his dark eyes fell on where she was standing and just stayed there. Then he took the tray out of the air and inside his quarters. Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"My, that was close," she breathed.

As quietly as she could, she walked back up the hall. Just as she was passing Snape's door, it was flung open.

Hermione gave a little shriek of surprise because she was startled. The moment she did, two arms shot out of the inner darkness, wrapped around her struggling body and dragged her inside.

The door slammed shut.

Quiet returned as the echoes of Hermione's shriek died away.

* * *

A/N: I'm just sitting here smiling evilly, anticipating getting screamed on for this cliffie. Lolol. Actually, I had to do it, because I don't know what Snape intends to do or say yet. So, blame the muse, not me. ;) Oh, and for those of you who don't know, "Op-Ed" is basically an "Opinion Editorial" colored by the writer's views and conclusions. It's not real news. Anyway, thank you for reading. ***


	11. Clearing the Air

**Chapter 11 ~ Clearing the Air**

Hermione gasped as the cloak she wore was ripped off of her and she was flung away from the hard body that held her. She spun quickly and looked into the contorted face of Snape, who was glaring at her. The tea tray and its contents rested on the large desk in his office. He held up the cloak and examined it with narrowed eyes. Homemade.

He'd always been good at perceiving people hidden under cloaks. It probably had a lot to do with the Marauders always trying to ambush him in his youth using James' cloak. And Hermione's cloak wasn't of top quality.

Snape had felt her standing in the dungeon corridor and partially closed his office door, listening intensely. Hermione walked quietly but not completely silent. Snape simply waited for her to get close enough to his door so he could startle her. When she shrieked, he was able to orient on her position and grab her. He tossed the cloak on the top of his desk.

"What do you want from me?" Snape demanded, his nostrils flared.

Hermione blinked at him.

"I don't want anything from you," she replied. "I just know you like my tea."

Snape stared at her.

"I told you to stay away from me."

"I have been."

"Sending me tea isn't staying away from me," the wizard hissed.

"You didn't say I couldn't send you anything," Hermione countered.

"It's still contact."

"Very distant contact. I'm nowhere around when you drink the tea. I just want you to have something you—you enjoy. What's wrong with that?"

Snape's dark eyes rested on her.

"Why do you care?" he asked her.

Hermione drew in a breath.

"Because I think you deserve much more than what you're getting, that's why. After all you've done for the wizarding world—"

"Blast you, you silly girl! Don't you understand I don't need a champion? I don't need anyone! All I need is to do my duty and be left alone!"

"The war is over!" Hermione hissed back at him. "It's done! You don't have to be this way any longer! Voldemort is dead and you're no longer a spy! Why do you keep pushing people away?"

"You think it's over for me? It's a new war, a more personal one," Snape hissed back at her. "My war. And I don't need any troops."

"I'm not trying to be 'a troop.' I just want to be your friend," Hermione said tremulously.

"I don't need friends. I need to be left alone!" Snape recanted.

"Everyone needs friends."

"I've gone this long without them. I will continue to do so."

"But—"

Snape stepped forward into Hermione's personal space. Her heart started pounding at his closeness.

"Hermione, I did something heinous to you. Every time I see you, I'm reminded of that. I relive that moment in my mind, and it's just one of many memories I wish I could forget—and one I will not be allowed to forget."

"If it's that upsetting you could be Obliviated__"

"It's not that simple, you silly girl. It is a matter of public record. Do you really think I could be a friend to you, under any circumstances? If you do, you're sadly mistaken. It's not my nature to make friends, and considering our history, it's impossible."

Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes slightly pained as the loss of all the good people that fought against Voldemort's evil. But they fought and died because they believed defeating the Dark Lord was important. It seemed it would never happen, that he would never be defeated, but he was. She blinked several times

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years, professor, is that things that seem impossible to surmount, still can be if the effort is made," she said softly. "The effort just has to be made—"

"Save your Gryffindorisms," Snape snarled, whirling and picking up the tea tray and pushing it back into her hands. "I don't see the world through scarlet and gold colored glasses."

"But, professor that—"

"Get out of here. Don't send me any more tea, and for gods' sake, just leave me to my life."

"Why are you so miserable?"

"Why are you so thick-headed? I can't tell you any more plainly that I don't want to associate with you, witch. I don't want to associate with anyone! If you're so concerned about my misery, stop causing me more of it by forcing interactions with me!"

Hermione scowled at him.

"Fine, then," she spat at him. "You can rot down here in the dark and damp for all I care. If I had known this was what you'd do, I wouldn't have bothered to speak up for you at the trial. I thought I was freeing you from Azkaban. I didn't know you were going to make your own prison and impose your own sentence of isolation and accept the scorn of others without defending yourself. I don't see why you just don't lock yourself in a pillory and let people throw rotten vegetables at you. It would be far more dramatic and fulfill what is obviously your desire to be beat upon."

Hermione opened the door to leave a silent Snape staring after her. She turned back to face him.

It's funny, professor. I always thought of you as a bit of a sadist. I never saw you as a masochist before today, but apparently, you are. You want to keep the pain alive because in some disturbing way, it fulfills you. Makes you feel whole. Gives you something to hide behind. So, not only are you a masochist—you're a coward, too. Goodbye."

She exited his office and stalked down the corridor.

Snape snarled and immediately whipped out of the door, but he didn't pursue Hermione. He just glared at her retreating back.

"Don't call me coward," he said in a low, tight voice. "Don't ever call me a coward."

Snape returned to his office, looked down at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. She'd left her blasted cloak.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this completely museless. I promised myself yesterday that I would force myself to write, even if I don't feel inspired or creative. It can't always be fun, sometimes it's work. I still have no idea how I'm going to engage these two. It will probably have to be something tumultuous. Something that throws them together. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	12. Teaching Methods

Chapter 12 ~ Teaching Methods

Snape left Hermione's cloak folded on her desk in the Charms classroom, thus avoiding having to see or interact with her.

For the next several weeks, they didn't interact at all. In fact, anytime Snape walked into a room where Hermione was, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees, because of Hermione's icy demeanor. Not that Snape even felt the coldness.

Ron had come around a few times, attempting to win Hermione back, but she was finished. She had a new job and a clean slate. The war was behind her and her future laid out before her. She intended to be the best Charms teacher Hogwarts had ever seen.

Unfortunately, when the students returned to the school, they weren't as accommodating as she had hoped. At least the fifth, sixth and seventh years weren't. Although she was qualified to teach them, there was the problem of her age. She wasn't much older than her oldest pupils and the Gryffindors expected preferential treatment since she could give points. The Slytherins were plain obnoxious, and basically, she didn't get the respect an older teacher would. The younger classes were easier to handle.

Firstly, almost everyone called her "Hermione." She asked them to address her as "Professor Granger" but they either continued to call her by her name, or, in the case of the Slytherins, "Granger." They also half did their assignments, and what they turned in was shoddy work. Many didn't even bother finishing tests.

No, teaching wasn't turning out to be the joy Hermione hoped it would be. Her pupils treated her class like a joke.

As she sat in the empty classroom miserably, looking at the abysmal parchments her students had turned in and feeling like an utter failure, a shadow fell across her. She looked up and saw Snape looking down at her.

"Go away," she said sullenly.

Snape's mouth quirked slightly. His black eyes fell on the parchments and he reached out and picked one up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hermione demanded as she watched Snape read the essay. When he finished, he shook his head and looked at her.

"You accept this?" he asked her flinging the parchment back on the desk in obvious disgust.

"It's an assignment. I have to accept it and mark it. Why do you care? Why are you here?" she said frowning. Things were bad enough without Snape darkening her door.

"I'm here," he said softly, "because I wanted to know why my DADA pupils are doing so badly in my class. Our curriculums are linked. If a student does poorly in Charms, they cannot hope to utilize what I teach in my class. You have to be able to work Charms to defend against dark Charms. The fifth, sixth and seventh years have not learned the spells necessary from you, in order to deal with me. Granted some of them know the few charms taught by Potter, but as you know there are other charms required. You are failing them, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Crying won't help," Snape said coldly. "You've got a job to do and you aren't doing it. And because of this, I can't do mine."

"They don't respect me," Hermione said.

"I know. It's because of your age. I was in a very similar situation when I first began to teach here. I wasn't much older than the students, and many remembered me as the target of the Marauders. They gave me no respect and did as they liked in my classroom for the first few weeks."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him, hoping he could give her some idea of what to do.

Snape smirked.

"I put the fear of Snape in them," he replied.

Then he turned and left the classroom, Hermione blinking after him.

She sat there a moment, then she got the message.

The fear of Snape, eh?

* * *

When Hermione entered her seventh year charms class, the student were sending notes, chatting and out of their seats, as usual. She walked up to her desk as if she didn't see them.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny Weasley said in familiar greeting. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand, flicking it at the door. It slammed shut, startling everyone to silence.

"Everyone sit down," she said quietly.

Almost everyone walked to their seats, but a few Slytherins loitered about, continuing their conversation as if Hermione hadn't said anything. Not for long.

Hermione pointed her wand at Darwin Harper, the Slytherin chaser.

"Imperio!"

Darwin slid between the desks and plopped down in his seat, stiff as a board. The other Slytherins scrambled for their chairs, one complaining, "Hey, you can't do tha-"

"Langlock!" Hermione hissed at the witch, and her tongue immediately clung to the top of her mouth so she couldn't speak. The classroom went silent as everyone stared at Hermione.

She slowly let her gaze drift over them, meeting each set of wide eyes. Ginny was looking at her as if she'd never seen her before.

"Now that I have your attention, there are going to be a few changes around here. Firstly, every one of you has two weeks of detention—"

Cries of negation arose from the class, and Hermione slammed her hand down on the desk with such force, everyone shut up.

"You have detention because of your shoddy work, lack of respect for me and your lessons and because as of right now, all of you are failing. Every one of you has a 'T' in my class. Additionally, each of you has lost five points for your house, both Slytherin AND Gryffindor."

More groans arose. Hermione glared them to silence.

"Anyone who addresses me as anything other than Professor Granger, will receive an automatic five point loss. Anyone who hands in an assignment that is incomplete will not only receive a failing mark, but also a loss of three points. Late assignments will have a penalty of one point. I assure you, these points will add up rapidly if you do not apply yourselves and you will have no one to blame except yourselves. Additionally, all students who are failing my class have had their rights to visit Hogsmeade revoked until further notice."

More groans went up as well as a few protestations.

"Who does she think she is?" one student whispered to another. Hermione heard him.

"I will tell you what I am not, Mr. Grunsley. I am not your babysitter. I am not your friend and I am not your equal. I am your teacher, a member of the Hogwarts staff with all the authority that goes with my position. I have the backing of the headmistress and the Board of Governors—"

Here, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"—And if you do not apply yourself in my class, Mr. Grunsley, I will be your worst nightmare."

* * *

A/N: Go Hermione! Lol. You know I was thinking about how hard it must be to be a young teacher with older students, so this popped up. The "Snape" method. Lolol.


	13. Repercussions

**Chapter 13 ~ Repercussions**

The following Saturday morning, Hermione sat stone-faced in an armchair in Minerva's office as the headmistress gave her a verbal reprimand. She walked back and forth in front of her Charms professor, angrily wringing her hands. She'd been contacted by Darwin Harper's parents after he sent them an owl telling of Hermione's treatment of him.

"I don't know what in the world you were thinking, Hermione! Using an Unforgivable on a student! That is completely and absolutely unacceptable!. Outrageous! His parents are livid and are demanding you be sacked immediately!"

Hermione sat there sullenly, not responding to this bit of news. Minerva stopped pacing and frowned at her.

"I believed you could handle this position, Hermione. Obviously, that's not the case. You can't control your classroom through fear," she stated flatly. "That method is not the proper one."

Hermione spoke then.

"It was perfectly acceptable when I attended Hogwarts," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Two words. Professor Snape."

Minerva blinked at her, completely at a loss as to what to say to this at first. Yes, Severus did rule his classes with an iron wand. Finally, she found her voice.

"Surely you aren't trying to emulate Severus?" she asked Hermione.

"No, not exactly. But headmistress, for the past month my students have been boisterous, disrespectful and doing shoddy work in my classroom. They don't respect my authority. I Imperioed Mr. Harper into his chair because he blatantly defied me when I told everyone to sit down. If I can't make a student take a seat, how can I make him learn? I didn't injure him, I simply used the easiest spell to make him comply. I suppose this wouldn't be an issue if I levitated him with Levicorpus and dropped him into his chair headfirst, would it? That's not an Unforgivable after all, but would have been far more damaging."

"I understand your dilemma, Hermione, but still you could have handled it better than you did," Minerva said with a sigh, walking behind her desk and taking a seat. "This incident will be reported to the Board of Governors for review, and believe me, your future at this school doesn't look promising at all."

Minerva looked extremely disappointed. She had wanted Hermione to do so well, and now this—

"I understand," Hermione said softly. "Perhaps I should hand in my resignation now and save them the trouble."

Minerva blinked at her rapidly, her eyes filling.

"No, don't do that. When I make the report I will include the circumstances surrounding the incident. Perhaps they will stand behind you in light of—of the situation. You are, after all, a very gifted witch and overall would be an excellent teacher once you establish yourself. I think you should wait and see what the Board decides. Don't jump the broom just yet—"

Hermione sighed and stood up.

"You know something?" she said to the headmistress. "Now I understand why Professor Snape treats students the way he does. If I stay here, I won't be quite as nasty as he is, but I will demand respect. I didn't realize how hard it would be to get that from the students. I thought they'd all be so eager to learn."

"It's not an easy job, Hermione, but a very rewarding one when you've managed to impart some knowledge," Minerva replied, understanding how she felt. "I always feel such a sense of pride when the children here walk across the dais and receive their diplomas, ready to face the world. I was a part of that preparation. I influenced that life. It makes me feel wonderful, and I sincerely hope, my dear, that you too get to experience that kind of satisfaction in the years to come."

"If I have any years, perhaps," Hermione said with a sigh. She left the office.

Minerva stared down at the parchment from the Harpers and sighed.

"You know, Minerva—"

The headmistress jumped as Albus Dumbledore's portrait addressed her. Bringing her hand to her heart, she turned in her swivel chair to face it, scowling.

"I hate when you do that," she hissed at the painting. It smiled, the blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Be that as it may," the portrait continued, "it might help Hermione's situation with the Board if you included a bit of a precedent. This isn't the first time an Unforgivable has been used on an unruly student, and the Board only gave the offending professor a written reprimand. Based on that precedent, your Charms professor shouldn't be sacked. Surely you remember the incident."

"Severus," Minerva replied, her eyes lighting up. "He had just started teaching—"

"Right in one," the portrait agreed. "And they found that although the charm he used was an Unforgivable, based on the fact that this is an institution of learning, and the use of the spell was disciplinary and all that was harmed was the student's pride, that his use of the Imperius curse was although unfortunate, not enough to turn him out. The Ministry also agreed with the Board in this instance and no charges were pressed. That should be enough to pull Hermione's feet out of the fire, as long as she doesn't do it again."

Minerva smiled, relieved.

"Next time, she'll probably just drop him on his head," she responded with a chuckle.

* * *

Hermione walked toward her quarters, passing students who subtly cleared the way for her, much as they did Snape, although she didn't look as imposing. Word traveled fast in Hogwarts, and Hermione had laid down the law in every class, even those with younger pupils. She felt she should keep them in line from the start, much like her nefarious mentor. Every student at Hogwarts knew that despite how young she was, Professor Granger was not a witch to trifle with.

After properly reading the riot act to her seventh year Charms students, Hermione then gave them double assignments. They not only had to work on the current curriculum, but redo the beginning lessons as well, including all homework assignments, wand work diagrams, reports and essays.

"We're starting with a clean slate," she said, a tight little smile on her face as the class groaned.

She stopped outside of her door and was about to open it, when she was aware she wasn't alone. She turned to see Snape standing there. He looked rather amused.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Snape had also been restored as the Slytherin head of house since Professor Slughorn was getting up in years and preferred to focus on his Slug Club activities. As the head of Slytherin house, he had to deal with all the students, but without that duty, he could focus on only the most promising ones. Slughorn also occupied the rooms meant for the DADA teacher. He disliked the damp dungeons immensely. Since Snape was already staying in the dungeons, they simply switched quarters and offices.

"I received a complaint from the parents of one of my charges, a Mr. Darwin Harper," he said.

"You and everyone else."

"You used an Unforgivable on him."

"Yes."

"I imagine it was in a disciplinary mien—."

"Yes."

Snape's mouth quirked slightly.

"I will tell the Harpers I spoke to you," he said, turning and starting to walk away. Then he stopped and turned back toward her.

"Provided you aren't sacked, I suspect there will be dramatic and swift improvements concerning my DADA students' spell work in the near future, now that they have the fear of Granger in them."

He walked away.

Hermione stood there for a moment, watching his robes billow, then smiled and let herself into her quarters.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. I'm hoping to take a drive into Mobile today, just to get away for a bit. Thanks for reading.

A/N/N: Just wanted to let you know, I'm running a limited special on the Burning Pen, access to all original areas for $8.00. That comes out to less than a dollar per area. Two original novels, one actually in publication, a novel in progress, original explicit naughty HG/SS animations created with and without stories to go along with them, several poetry ebooks, including a manuscript that I was paid $2500 for, but was never published, an XXX fan video created to Nine Inch Nails song "Closer" and more. It's a good deal, the cheapest one yet. Please visit the Burning Pen to take advantage of this offer. Those of you on Fanfiction . net, just Google Ms_Figg The Burning Pen." Instant access will be available after you donate. You will be taken to a page with all the links. Thanks.


	14. Getting Into the Groove

**Chapter 14 ~ Getting Into the Groove**

The precedent set by Severus Snape served Hermione well. She, too, received a written reprimand by the Board and wasn't charged by the Ministry for using an Unforgivable in a disciplinary manner during the execution of her duties as a Hogwarts teacher.

However, the Board of Governors immediately added a clause in the Hogwarts Teachers' Standard Book of Rules and Regulations that stated the use of an Unforgivable on a student of Hogwarts for discipline would be grounds for immediate sacking and arrest. Only the DADA teacher had permission to cast such spells as part of the curriculum and to teach ways to defend against them. No one else would slip through the cracks unscathed.

By the time Halloween came around, Hermione's students were on par, maybe a little better than par with their Charms lessons and wand work. This might have had something to do with Hermione warning them that anyone who had a P or under in her class would not be attending the Halloween ball. She certainly knew how to create incentive.

The two weeks of detention served with Hermione were little more than extended class hours. Using the Room of Requirement, she worked with her pupils two extra hours each evening, helping them to improve focus and intent so they could cast more powerful spells and begin to use non-verbal magic. It reminded her of the days of Dumbledore's Army. The students actually began to enjoy the "detentions" especially when Hermione demonstrated her own ability to cast non-verbal spells.

"When you can do this," she informed the impressed students after blasting a small stone to dust without saying a word, "they'll never hear you coming."

Snape had served as the DADA teacher when Flitwick was still the Charms master. There was a marked difference in the former professor's students and Hermione's students. Flitwick was set in his ways of teaching and taught the students what he thought they should learn in the order he chose based on their abilities. Hermione, on the other hand, managed to get hold of Snape's syllabus and used it to make her lesson plans, teaching the students what they needed to know a week before Snape introduced the next topic.

One would think Snape would be happy about this, but he wasn't. Students bumbling spells was his main method of taking points in his class, especially from Gryffindor house. Competency was a liability as far as Slytherin getting the House Cup. But he found other ways to shave points. Petty ways. A crooked tie or untied shoelace was good for a couple of lost points in a pinch.

"Appearance matters," he said to a Gryffindor witch after taking five points from her. She'd been running late and had hurriedly buttoned her robes wrong so they were uneven.

As Snape walked away, she muttered to a student sitting next to her, "If appearance means so much to him, he should wash that greasy hair."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Pearl," Snape called back without turning around. "For your cheek."

* * *

"Minerva, you seem so tense," Hermione said to the headmistress as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall. All of the teachers except for Snape were present. "Is there something wrong?"

Minerva sighed.

"Severus is going to introduce a new dark creature today, and I don't approve," Minerva admitted. "But, it is part of the curriculum and I have to allow it."

Snape never included what creatures he was introducing on his syllabus, because he wanted to keep the element of surprise. He simply provided a list of Charms necessary for the weekly magic lab. You never knew exactly what the spells would be used for. Naturally, Minerva would be advised, however, because the DADA class required use of dark magic and dark creatures.

"What creature is he introducing?" Hermione asked curiously.

Minerva paled.

* * *

Snape's seventh year students entered the DADA classroom to find it cleared of desks. Snape stood at the front of the room, and next to him was a large locked trunk. It shook a little.

"Find some place to put your books. You only need your wands," the professor said.

The trunk next to him thumped.

"I wonder what's in there," Ginny said to another student as they put their books on the floor.

"Knowing Snape, I'm sure it's something horrible," the witch replied as she drew her wand. They walked toward the front of the class, eyeing the still thumping trunk. They stopped a respectable distance away as Snape eyed them.

"Separate into two groups based on your houses and form a line" he ordered.

Soon there was a line of Slytherins on the left and Gryffindors on the right. Ginny Weasley had been pushed to the front of the line and held her wand tightly, her brown eyes resting on the box.

"You first, Miss Weasley," Snape said softly. "Come forward. I am quite aware of your skills. You were a member of Dumbledore's Army, were you not?"

Ginny nodded as she approached the professor, who stepped away from the box and pointed his wand at it.

"Those skills may help you here. Alohamora!"

The lid to the trunk flew open, followed by screams of terror as what it contained was released. Snape kept his wand trained on it as it unfolded to its full height, hissing at Ginny and slowly gliding forward.

A Dementor.

"Use the proper spell, Miss Weasley!" Snape called to her as the hideous, scabby creature floated forward, its black robe inches off the floor. It was doubly horrible because it wore no hood, the misshapen grayish head, distorted human-like face and elongated mouth visible. Long gray-nailed fingers reached toward the redhead as if to grasp her by the shoulders as it hissed.

Ginny stood there, frozen with fascinated horror as the thing drifted closer.

"Do it, Miss Weasley! You have the ability. You've been through a war! Find the courage!" Snape hissed at her.

Ginny suddenly came to life.

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried, a stream of silver light rushing from her wand tip and forcing the Dementor back.

"Yes!" Snape said softly, watching as the stream of light transformed into a full Patronus, taking the form of a hare, which began kicking the Dementor with its powerful hind legs.

It was driven back until it hovered over the trunk again.

"That's enough, Miss Weasley. End the spell," Snape ordered.

"Finite Incantatum."

The hare vanished.

"Next student from Slytherin House," Snape directed.

He gave Ginny a nod as the next student took her place and the Dementor warily drifted forward again.

"Not bad, Miss Weasley. Not too bad at all," he said, and Ginny beamed at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor—for your hesitation," he added. "Go to the back of the line."

"Oh, he's such a snarky bastard," Ginny muttered under her breath as she stalked away.

Snape smirked nastily then turned his eyes back on the Slytherin student facing the Dementor.

"Cast the spell," he instructed.

* * *

A/N: Just a little filler chapter to round the story out a bit, tell what happened with Hermione and show a little more Snape while moving the time forward. I always write Snape taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible. Lol. It's like breathing to him. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	15. The Halloween Ball

**Chapter 15 ~ The Halloween Ball**

"Oh Ginny, I couldn't possibly wear that! It's—it 's scandalous. I'm a Hogwarts professor," Hermione exclaimed.

She and Ginny had come to a private understanding that during classes and school hours they would maintain a proper teacher/student relationship. But in their private time, they could still chat and be friends. It wasn't easy for Ginny at first, but eventually she came around. Now, they were discussing costumes to wear to the Halloween ball. She had come up with a lulu of an idea for Hermione's costume.

"Why not? The way you are as a teacher, it would fit you perfectly. Every single student that saw you would understand why you'd be wearing it."

"Maybe the students would, but I'm sure my fellow staff members would be mortified," Hermione said doubtfully.

"Hermione, just because you're a teacher, you don't have to act like an old one," Ginny pressed her. "You're already as snarky as professor Snape in the classroom. Don't dress like you're over one hundred. Really. Besides, it would be fun. I'd love to see you dressed that way."

"I couldn't possibly . . . "

"You could wear a cloak over it, then. And a mask, and a wig. That way, you could hide who you are. You don't have to tell do you?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and a little excited. Ginny's enthusiasm was contagious. Plus, after a couple of months as the no-nonsense "Professor Granger," she was ready to let her hair down a little. Ginny was right. It could be fun in a non-academic kind of way.

"Well, all staff members have to attend, but—I suppose I could let the headmistress know I'm coming in masquerade. The other teachers wouldn't have to know—"

Ginny's head nodded like a bobblehead doll as she watched Hermione give in to her sense of fun and mischief. This was the Hermione she remembered, hesitant but ultimately daring.

"I'll do it," Hermione announced.

"Thank gods," Ginny replied with a big smile. "I was worried you'd be a dried up old maid at nineteen."

* * *

Sybill Trelawney weaved and flowed her way across the decorated Great Hall, dressed as a Greek Oracle, her gauzy gown flowing around her thin body. Professor Sinstra strutted by stroking her beard.

She was dressed as Gaileo.

Pomona Sprout's face was framed by yellow petals and she wore a green dress with big leaves for sleeves. There were little brown tendrils at the bottom that trailed behind her and passed for roots.

"That's got to be the thickest stem I've ever seen," giggled one Slytherin to another as the Herbology teacher made her way through the students.

Minerva scowled at Snape as he swooped into the Halloween ball, his black eyes darting here and there as costumed students milled about.

"Severus!" the headmistress exclaimed, walking up to him wearing a half cat mask.

Snape spun and looked at her.

"Yes, headmistress?"

Minerva lifted the mask and looked at the wizard as if he had appeared among them buck naked.

"I told you that all staff members were supposed to dress up as something," she scolded him.

Snape was dressed in his usual many-buttoned black robes.

"I am. I am dressed as a Hogwarts DADA teacher," he purred at her. "I admit it's not very original—but quite convincing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Honestly, Severus. You can't seem to find—"

Suddenly, Minerva whipped out her wand and pointed it past Snape and toward the libations table.

"Just a moment young man! Hold it right there! Petrificus Totalus!"

Minerva hurried over to the table and a petrified seventh year Ravenclaw who had a small, uncapped silver flask clasped in his slightly blue hand right over the punch bowl. His blue eyes shifted wildly.

Snape watched as Minerva caught the unfortunate student by his ear, removed the spell, snatched the flask out of his hand and pulled him wincing out of the Great Hall by his earlobe.

The headmistress might have caught this one, but by night's end, the punch would be suitably spiked, probably several times over.

Snape's gain. He returned his attention to the students as they socialized and danced. His eyes fell on someone in a long blonde wig, a black eye mask and a cloak that was securely clasped closed. He might not have looked twice except she was holding a riding crop.

She could have been some masked horse enthusiast, but those red stiletto heels suggested something else entirely. Ginny Weasley was by her side, dressed like a Blue Fairy. He quirked an eyebrow.

She was as short as a student, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed herself at the ball, but no one could convince her to show what she wore under the cloak. She chickened out about unclasping it and spent the entire ball with it closed. She still had a wonderful time, however.

Now she made her way back to her quarters, and walked down the quiet corridor, her heels clicking on the stone.

Suddenly, a strong wind whooshed past her, lifting her cloak and baring her costume. She wore a tight black corset and form-fitting black leather pants trimmed in red. Little holes showing skin ran down the sides.

"Hey," she cried, pushing the cloak down Marilyn Monroe style. The wind died down and Snape walked up, a disapproving expression on his face.

"I was curious about your costume," he said shortly. "What are you supposed to be?"

He was frowning at her, his black eyes glinting

Red-faced, Hermione scowled right back at him.

"For your information, I'm a Disciplinarian," she hissed at him as she straightened her cloak.

"Really? You look more like a Dominatrix to me," Snape purred back at her. "It is completely scandalous for you to dress in such a manner."

"Who asked you?" Hermione snapped at him. "I'm an adult witch. I can dress anyway I like. I don't need your approval."

Snape studied her.

"No, you don't," he said quietly, then turned and walked back down the corridor, Hermione frowning after him.

Suddenly a powerful wind hit him, lifting his robes and revealing his boots, socks, skinny pale legs and a pair of grayish briefs as the fabric wrapped around his head.

"Oh shit!" Hermione breathed and ran down the hallway to her rooms and let herself in quickly as Snape fought to free himself.

He spun, livid.

"Why you little—" he snarled before he realized Hermione was long gone.

He angrily fixed his robes and stalked away.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I couldn't resist it! Lololol. Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Complete Drivel

**Chapter 16 ~ Complete Drivel**

Snape returned to his quarters, angrily made himself a Firewhisky and plopped down in one of the armchairs resting in front of the fireplace. He stared into the crackling flames for a few minutes, the firelight flickering over his slightly contorted features. He sipped his drink slowly, his brow creased.

"Blasted girl," the wizard growled, downing the rest of the drink, then setting the empty down on a small table beside him.

Snape continued to stare into the fire, his black eyes catching and reflecting the dancing tongues like dark mirrors. Slowly, he wiped one hand down his face as if trying to brush something irritating away.

Then, he retired.

* * *

Once securely warded in her rooms, and sure that Snape wasn't coming after her, Hermione nearly died of hysterical conniptions. She collapsed on the sofa, her cloak askew and costume bared, laughing until tears rolled down her face.

"That'll teach him to lift cloaks without permission," she gasped.

Of course, there might be repercussions, but he started it after all. The nerve of him telling her she had no business dressing in such a way. Who did he think he was? Her father?

He certainly wasn't that, especially after . . .

Hermione immediately sobered. She hadn't thought about what had happened between them for weeks now. She had been too busy with her classes and new position.

The tension between them had eased somewhat, at least until tonight. But he had initiated contact this time, contact that had nothing to do with Hogwarts business. Could that mean he was becoming more comfortable with her presence? Was he moving past what happened in the past?

Hermione sincerely hoped so. He had saved her life after all. Maybe they couldn't be friends but perhaps more civil to each other.

Then, she snorted.

After tonight, she was sure civility was the last thing on Severus Snape's mind when it came to her. He'd probably be snarkier than ever.

* * *

The next day, Hermione's seventh year class had a workshop period in the Room of Requirement. Hermione did this twice a month. During the workshop, the students were given free rein to work on whatever Charms they felt like. Hermione would walk around the room and observe them, offering a bit of help here and there, but basically leaving it to them.

Paula Whittlesby and her friend Melissa Warrington stood in a corner of the room, giggling and whispering to each other. Hermione noticed them. Giggling young witches usually meant something was going on that shouldn't be. One of the girls had her wand out and directed the other to move back as she prepared to cast a Charm on her.

Hermione quickly made her way over, intent on finding out just what spell was being cast. Melissa raised her wand and was in the middle of speaking the spell when Hermione appeared, calling out, "Melissa, wait a moment!"

Startled, but finishing the spell, Melissa's wand sent a stream of bright pink light at Hermione, enveloping her. Both Paula and Melissa gasped as the Charms mistress was surrounded.

Hermione was unhurt and recognized the spell as a harmless Charm meant to show witches the wizard they most desired. Of course, it wasn't very reliable, since every cute boy in the school was a possibility, and the result could vary every time it was cast. All it really showed was the attraction of the moment. Hardly a spell of any portent.

The pink light drifted away from Hermione and stopped, a form coalescing in the middle of it. All of the students had stopped what they were doing and were watching it curiously, interested in seeing who their Charm mistress was attracted to.

"I bet it's a student. She's young enough," one witch whispered to another.

Hermione looked at the cloud a bit contemptuously as the center of it darkened.

"You all realize that this spell isn't the least bit accurate," she said to the class. "It will probably show someone famous, like a Quidditch player or someone physically attractive that I have absolutely no interest in. Completely unreliable."

"I've never seen it do that," Paula said as the image fuzzed in and out, the height and width constantly changing. "It usually just shows someone."

"Like I said, it's a faulty spell. Wooly at best," Hermione reiterated.

Suddenly, an image appeared and everyone gasped as Hermione turned red as fire. She quickly pointed her wand at the image and hissed, "Finite Incantatum."

The image dissipated. She turned to the round-eyed class, composing herself.

"That's proof positive that spell is—is just ridiculous. Now, back to the workshop all of you. Paula and Melissa, please focus on real Charms if you please," Hermione said, then walked over to the desk in the corner, sat down and began rifling through parchments. She stayed there until class was over.

The students slowly returned to their workshop, but whispered to each other about the image, especially the Slytherins.

"Can you believe that?"

"Oh my gods. That's sick. Just sick."

"That spell has to be faulty."

Ginny looked over at Hermione, noticing that she was still rather red. That just couldn't be right, could it? It had to be some kind of fluke, or something else. Maybe it was because of what had happened. She couldn't possibly be attracted to the wizard that appeared.

She couldn't be.

* * *

"And it was you, professor," Paula said to her head of house. She was seated in his office.

Snape looked at her coolly.

"I would think you'd be more concerned about practicing spells that were actually useful in your last year, Miss Whittlesby, not wasting valuable time on complete drivel," he said. "Five points from Slytherin for not staying focused on your studies. You may go."

"But, I thought you'd want to know—"

"Go now, Miss Whittlesby."

Paula stood up and dejectedly left Snape's office. She had hoped telling him what happened might have gained her a couple of points. He had told his Slytherins at the beginning of term that he wanted to know if anything of interest happened in Charms class. That had been of interest.

Paula closed the door behind her and Snape sat there, frowning.

* * *

A/N: Just had to put a little something something into the story. Thanks for reading.


	17. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 17 ~ Hogsmeade**

Snape looked at the roster on the wall of the staff room with clear displeasure. He was listed as one of the two Hogwarts teachers who would be accompanying students to Hogmeade this upcoming weekend.

The other staff member would be professor Granger.

If Snape believed in the gods, he would be almost certain they had set this up for their own twisted entertainment. He hadn't said anything to Hermione about either the wind up his robes incident or the appearance of his form when she was hit with an adolescent love reveal charm during her Charms class.

He didn't need to say anything to embarrass her. The whispers and questions by students and staff members alike was enough to keep the witch a nice crimson color for the next two days. Good thing Rita Skeeter hadn't gotten wind of it. No doubt it would have been splashed all over the Daily Prophet.

Hermione made it a point to avoid Snape as well, but soon saw that he was once again pointedly ignoring her. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with him popping up during that idiotic spell. Possibly, he didn't want to encourage the speculation making the castle rounds. Well, he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't the least bit attracted to the wizard, and he'd be insane to think she was. Really.

"No, Ginny. I don't like him at all," Hermione hissed at her friend after class.

Ginny's brown eyes were narrowed and she didn't look at all convinced.

"Why would he appear then?" she demanded.

Hermione sighed in exasperation over her tea as they sat in her office.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, frowning. "He—he just did."

"Maybe it's one of those love/hate situations," the redhead suggested. "Maybe you are attracted to him but don't want to admit it because he's not attracted to you. Kind of like sour grapes."

"That's—that's just plain stupid, Ginny. Really. I'm not a second year pretending not to like someone I like," Hermione declared, splashing a bit of tea on the desk as she set her cup down roughly.

Ginny eyed the spillage and looked up at Hermione triumphantly.

"Why are you getting so upset then, Hermione?" she asked her sweetly.

"I'm upset because you are implying there's something going on with me that isn't, and I wish you'd bloody stop it. I do not like Severus Snape and that's final!"

Ginny didn't respond, and Hermione looked at her. Ginny's brown eyes were wide and she was paler than usual as she looked past Hermione's shoulder and toward the office door.

A sickening feeling rose in Hermione's belly and she slowly turned in the chair to see what had Ginny nearly petrified.

Ouch!

Snape was standing in the doorway, with one eyebrow arched as he looked in on the two witches.

"P—professor Snape," Hermione stammered awkwardly as he cocked his head, his black eyes shifting from her to Ginny then back again.

Ginny quickly rose.

"Um—thank you for the tea, Professor Granger," the Gryffindor said as she hurried past Snape. "I've got to get back to Gryffindor tower."

And just like that, Ginny bailed on her. Hermione blinked at the empty space where Ginny had been seated then looked back at Snape, who billowed into her office, walking directly toward her.

Hermione stood up quickly and fought back a gasp as he entered her personal space, staring down at her. He reached into his pocket and whipped out a piece of parchment, making her jump. His lip curled slightly.

"We have Hogsmeade duty this weekend," he said softly, although his eyes were hard. "Here are the details."

Hermione plucked the parchment from his hand.

"Thank you," she said in a near whisper.

Snape studied her for a moment, taking in her fast breathing and crimson face. Then he turned and walked back to the door, Hermione letting out a sigh of relief that he was out of her space.

Snape paused at the door, not looking back at her.

"I do share your spoken sentiments, Professor Granger. I do not like you as well," the wizard said quietly. "I tolerate you because I have no choice. But—"

Now Snape turned around in the doorway, his dark eyes glinting as he looked at the witch with whom he had a dubious past.

"But I think in your case, Shakespeare's character said it best: The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

Snape simply looked at her for a moment, then disappeared from the doorway.

Hermione stood there for a second, then hurried through the door and into the corridor. Snape was briskly billowing away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she called after the wizard, who neither answered nor looked back. He became smaller and smaller until he turned a corner and disappeared.

* * *

"Come along. Stay together and follow the path," Hermione directed the chattering students, who hardly heard her. Sixty-five students were under her and Snape's charge today, and she wasn't planning on losing a single straggler.

Going to Hogsmeade was far less harrowing now that Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters disbanded. For a while there, no trips had been allowed out of fear of attacks. Being able to visit the town again was a great pleasure.

Snape silently brought up the rear, glaring his directions. There would be no stragglers as long as his sharp eyes were on them. The students followed his silent commands as if he'd cast a wordless Charm. It was simple to know what he wanted them to do.

Keep going and move quickly.

"Snape looks like he still thinks Death Eaters are waiting to pounce on us," one witch said to a wizard who walked next to her. The boy glanced back at Snape, who scowled at him. He quickly faced front again.

"I think he's the one who looks ready to do the pouncing," the boy replied with an involuntary shudder. "He's bloody creepy."

They entered the town and Snape listened quietly as Hermione informed the student they were to meet up at this location in two hours to return back to the school.

"Go on," she said, and the students took off happily for shops and other environs. Hermione smiled after them, remembering how exciting it was to be let loose on Hogsmeade. Snape stood there silently, watching them go and frowning slightly.

On a corner stood two wizards in cloaks and hats pulled low over their eyes. They were watching Snape and Hermione. Other Hogsmeade residents walked past them unconcerned as they went about their business.

"Look there. Snape," one man growled to the other. "That murdering bastard."

"Yeah. My sister died at one of those revels," the other man said darkly. "Snape was a part of all that, the Order be damned. He should have paid like the rest of them."

They stood there in silence as Snape and Hermione walked toward them, Snape bringing up the rear, stone-faced.

"We could get him, you know. No one would blame us," the first man said.

"What about the witch. She's with him."

"Stun her. But Snape gets more than that."

Hermione continued walking as did Snape, whose dark eyes rested on the two men on the corner. They weren't browsing about like the rest of Hogsmeade's patrons. They seemed unnaturally stiff. Snape didn't slow his gait, but slipped his hand into his pocket and grasped his wand. Then he caught up to Hermione.

"Get out of the way," he hissed at her. "I'm about to be attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" Hermione demanded rather loudly as Snape's face twisted.

"Don't announce it to the bloody world!" he growled.

Hermione looked about and immediately read the body language of the two men standing on the corner.

So, they wanted a fight did they?

"Protego," she thought, wordlessly casting the protective spell around the both of them.

Snape felt magic settle around them as they walked. Suddenly one of the men whipped out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" sending the stunning spell at Hermione, who whipped out her own wand as the spell harmlessly hit the magical protection. She was about to cast an Expelliarmus when she was suddenly thrown to the ground just as "Avada Kedavra!" was bellowed. She was aware of a body beside hers, then heard Snape shout his own curse which was followed by a hoarse cry and heavy thud. This was followed by the sound of running feet and then screams as she and Snape stood up.

She brushed off her robes as Snape strode over to the dead wizard and kicked him over with his foot as a crowd began to form. He looked down at him as Hermione appeared by his side.

"He tried to kill you," she said softly. "Do you know who he is?"

"No," Snape said quietly. "But that doesn't matter. I'm sure he won't be the last wizard who tries to execute me."

"Execute you?" Hermione said, her brow furrowed.

"Yes. There are people who believe that execution would have been justice. The council felt differently. And the council—isn't here to experience the aftermath. Azkaban would have been the better choice."

Snape paused for a moment as Hermione stared at him. There was a slight tick in his cheek as he looked down at the dead wizard. The murmurs of the crowd were getting louder.

"The Aurors should be arriving shortly. Contact Hogwarts and inform them I am going to be—detained so they can send another staff member," Snape instructed Hermione, who began to swell up in indignation.

"Detained? Whatever for? It was clearly an attack—"

"Just contact Hogwarts," Snape said tightly as the Aurors appeared and the crowd all pointed at Snape.

"He killed him!"

"Yes! Snape!"

"In cold blood!"

"What? Wait!" Hermione yelled, moving forward angrily. "It wasn't like that at all!"

Snape caught her arm and slung her back roughly.

"Contact Hogwarts, you silly witch, before we're both arrested," he snarled at her as the grim-faced Aurors walked up to him.

"Severus Snape, you're under arrest until we can sort this out," one of the Aurors said.

Snape nodded tiredly as he gave over his wand and put his hands behind his back to be tied.

"Deja vu," he replied quietly as Hermione watched silently, her eyes glistening.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. Been out of commission because of the blahs for the past couple of weeks and am still in the doldrums. This is a really rough patch but I'm fighting through it. I wanted to write something because of the emails I've been receiving asking if I'm all right. Thank you for caring. I'm fine physically. Just a little challenged mentally right now. I hope this chapter was okay, since my muse is STILL AWOL (*(^&*&%&^%&) and I have no smokes. But, thanks for picking this back up and reading. * * *


	18. The Calvary

Chapter 18 ~ The Calvary

"I demand my staff member be released immediately!" Minerva screeched at the uncomfortable Aurors in the Ministry lobby. "Clearly you can see he was accompanying Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade when he was attacked and acted only in self-defense! Of all the bumbling, stupid, idiotic—"

Hermione stood next to Minerva, a black scowl on her face.

"He saved my life!" she added. "If he hadn't pushed me down, I would have been hit by the Killing curse! You let him go!"

Flashbulbs popped all around the witches as Prophet photographers took full advantage of the photo opportunity. The Aurors were all much taller than the witches, and that made their cowering almost comical.

"Please, calm down Headmistress—Miss Granger," one Auror said placatingly. "Professor Snape is going to be released shortly. It's all been sorted out and the accomplice has been captured. He confessed they initially attacked Snape and he acted in his own defense."

"He shouldn't have been arrested in the first place!" Hermione yelled at him, still incensed.

"We had to investigate the situation—" the Auror responded lamely.

"You didn't have to lead him away like a criminal, taking his wand and tying his hands behind his back!"

"He just killed someone—"

"Bollocks!"

Snape walked up the corridor, listening as Hermione lit into the Auror. He stopped. Both Minerva and Hermione didn't see him and kept right on going.

"I demand to see the Minister!" Minerva huffed. "I want to personally tell him what I think of Aurors that would arrest and bind a teacher on an outing with students for protecting himself! I want a public apology for this kind of treatment!"

Both of Snape's eyebrows rose.

"The Minister is currently attending an important meeting with the Wizardgamot," the Auror said.

"I'll wait!"

"He won't be back for two days."

"I'll still wait!"

Snape billowed up. The photographers went crazy. There were so many flashes it looked like a small indoor lightning storm. Snape ignored them.

"That won't be necessary, Headmistress," the wizard said softly as Hermione looked up at him, still scowling.

"Somebody has to answer for this, Severus," the Charms mistress said.

Snape looked down at her.

"Someone has. The wizard I killed," he replied before turning and exiting the Ministry.

Both Hermione and Minerva looked after him, then Minerva turned back to the Auror.

"You haven't heard the end of this," she told him before turning and following Snape.

"You certainly haven't," Hermione added, turning to follow Minerva.

The Auror watched them go, then sighed and looked at his silent and slightly glassy-eyed companions.

"I hate weekend duty," he said tiredly. "I could've been at the Quidditch match."

* * *

Snape, Hermione and Minerva appeared with three sharp thunder cracks in front of Hogwarts. Professors Trelawney and Vector had rounded up the students and returned the complaining crowd to the school early.

"Why couldn't Snape get locked up on a regular school day?" a witch grumbled.

"He probably did it on purpose just to ruin our outing. He's such a git," another added.

Snape opened the gate and let the witches walk through before closing and warding it back. He began to walk across the grounds, Minerva and Hermione next to him. Everyone was quiet.

Finally, Minerva spoke.

"I'm very sorry, Severus," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he replied, looking straight ahead.

"Yes I do. I've been horrible toward you, not seeing the bigger picture. I was acting just as ignorantly as everyone else. For that, I owe you an apology."

"You owe me nothing."

"I do," Hermione said quietly. "You saved my life—again."

Snape didn't say anything to this, but lengthened his stride, leaving Minerva and Hermione behind. He entered the castle.

"He's so—so aggravating," Hermione hissed. "He can't stand to be thanked for anything. Why is he such a miserable human being?"

Minerva sighed and her eyes were wet.

"He's been steeped in misery for years, Hermione. It's like his soul has been marinated in pain and misery. We're all so ungrateful—"

"Not me. I'm very grateful to him, but he won't let me show it even in the smallest way. I wish—"

Hermione's voice trailed off, and Minerva turned toward her sharply, stopping on the castle stairs.

"You wish what?"

Hermione blinked at her rapidly.

"Nothing," she muttered, walking up the stairs, opening the door and entering the castle.

Minerva watched her enter, a thoughtful look on her face, and then she followed.

She had to report this incident to the Board of Governors immediately.

* * *

Two days later, Minerva summoned Snape to her office during lunch.

"Severus, you can't be sacked for the incident that happened in Hogsmeade," Minerva said to the dark wizard seated before her. "However, the Board has taken away your duties as far as accompanying students to Hogsmeade goes. They believe they could be put in—in danger. I'm very sorry."

Snape's mouth lifted slightly in one corner, and Minerva scowled.

"You don't look sorry about this at all," she snapped at him.

Both of Snape's eyebrows rose.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to say it. It's clearly written on your face."

Snape ran a hand over his face.

"Strange, I don't feel any different."

"Oh, just get out of here," Minerva hissed.

Snape did smirk as he stood up. He turned and started toward the door, then hesitated. He turned back to face Minerva, who was still frowning at him.

"What now?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to my aid at the Ministry," he said softly.

Minerva blinked at him rapidly.

"I'd have done it for any staff member who was treated unfairly," she blustered. "Now, go back to your classes, Severus."

Snape gave her a little bow and exited the office.

She sighed.

"I believe you've finally come around, Minerva," Albus' portrait said.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more today. Have a bit of a toothache. :( Thanks for reading.


	19. A Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 19 ~ Christmas Surprise**

Of course, the incident that occurred in Hogsmeade was big news in the Prophet the following day, and everyone in the Great Hall, students and staff members alike had their noses stuck in the periodical, and shot glances at Hermione and Minerva. Snape was notoriously absent. Both witches fielded questions however, saying they simply were defending a staff member.

When Snape met with Minerva two days later and she informed him of his demotion from Hogsmeade duties, they said nothing about the articles. But that same day, there was an op-ed by the infamous Rita Skeeter entitled, "Murder on the Streets of Hogsmeade" which decried Snape's defense of his person.

"Clearly, Severus Snape was more than equal to the task of mowing down a wizard far less skilled than he," the article ranted. "Due to his skills in the Dark Arts, his wand should be listed as a deadly weapon, and his response considered excessive. Is it always about death with this wizard?"

The article also questioned Hermione's part in the incident, especially how she fought by the side of someone who had taken advantage of her. Rita certainly had a poison quill.

"This is pure tripe," Hermione seethed, shaking out the paper violently as if Rita could feel her wrath.

In her classes, students looked at her curiously, their unspoken questions filling the classroom. Was Professor Granger secretly involved with Professor Snape? He had appeared in the cloud after all, and he had saved her life.

Again.

Something really could be going on.

Snape was snarkier than usual, and took a record number of points from his students that day. No one dared muse about the possibility the Dark wizard was shagging the Charms Mistress in his classroom.

"Focus on your work!" Snape snarled, slamming his hand down on his desk with such force, a cup of quills turned over.

"Bloody Prophet," he hissed under his breath as he straightened his desk.

* * *

Christmas vacation was fast approaching, and Snape found himself being summoned by Minerva after classes. He arrived at her office to find her seated with a stack of parchment before her, and her expression both tired and exasperated. He took a seat.

"Severus, what are your holiday plans?" the headmistress asked him bluntly.

Snape hesitated. He had no plans other to enjoy the emptiness of the castle while the student were on break and to possibly get in a bit of private brewing during the lull.

"May I ask why you are inquiring, Headmistress?" he countered.

Minerva sighed and shifted through a few parchments.

"We've gone a bit over-budget with our potions ingredients this term, Severus," she said, pushing a parchment toward him. He picked it up and studied it.

"An understatement. What is Slughorn doing? My expenditures per students were never this high," Snape observed, frowning slightly.

"He says that because of the instability of the past few years, students aren't exactly up to par and he is having to compensate by doing additional reviews of techniques with each class, and so is using double the ingredients," Minerva replied, shaking her head.

"I see."

Minerva looked at him furtively.

"Severus, I have a request of you," she began, hesitating slightly.

Snape simply raised an eyebrow and didn't reply. The headmistress cleared her throat.

"I'd like you to collect several ingredients over the holidays. Enough to last the rest of the year. Here is a list of what is needed, and Hogwarts will cover any expenses. It will be far less costly than purchasing them."

Snape looked at the list and both of his eyebrows rose. He looked up at Minerva.

"I have no problem with harvesting these ingredients, Minerva, but the amounts are daunting to say the least—"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Severus!" Minerva exclaimed, latching on to his willingness like an iron vise. "And don't worry. You will have assistance."

"Assistance?"

"Yes, the Charms Mistress will accompany you," she said.

Snape scowled blackly.

"The Charms Mistress?"

"Yes. She was also very accomplished in Potions and has an extensive knowledge concerning harvesting. With her Charms abilities, she will be a great help to you. She's already agreed to do it."

"With me?"

Minerva hesitated.

"Well, I decided to bring you on board afterwards. Although you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, your skill and abilities with potions is formidable. Besides, Horace is quite up in age and wouldn't be able to deliver the volume you and Professor Granger could," the witch said.

Snape scowled down at the parchment.

"Perhaps she'll refuse when she finds out I am to accompany her," Snape said.

"I highly doubt that. Hermione has a powerful sense of duty. She wouldn't back out, especially if the students' studies would suffer as a result."

Snape sighed.

"Very well," he conceded.

"Excellent. I'll work on an itinerary immediately. I will arrange transportation and lodging for the both of you," she said happily.

Snape rolled up the list of ingredients and stuck them in his inner robes pocket. He looked at Minerva.

"I suppose there will be a bonus?" he asked her.

"Yes, there will be. And that bonus will be the satisfaction you feel at doing something for the school," Minerva said with a twinkle in her eyes that was nearly as annoying as Albus' glitter.

Snape snorted and stood up.

"That will go far at Gringotts," he muttered sarcastically before excusing himself.

Minerva smiled and set about making the arrangements.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it wasn't easy to get back to writing. I've had a toothache for weeks, and when I went to have it pulled, my blood pressure was too high to do it. So, I've developed an addiction to advil, which I'm out of and am just trying to cope. I go to the doctor tomorrow and the dentist next Tuesday. Hopefully, he'll be able to yank it. Sorry to whine, but . . . :::shrugs::: Still, I'm still around and thank you for reading. I'm offering my original stories at theburningpen . com for a donation of choice. If you're interested in reading my original stories, I'll use whatever contributions for pain maintenance. I'd just like to get an economy sized bottle of ibuprofen and would appreciate the help. ***


	20. Last Minute Details

**Chapter 20 ~ Last Minute Details**

"By broom?" Hermione gasped, frowning at the stone-faced DADA teacher as they stood in the staff room discussing travel plans. "You want us to travel everywhere by broom?"

Snape looked at her, not responding to her repeated question. Hermione pressed on, trying to make him see reason.

"But—we could Apparate. It's so much faster and much more convenient—"

"This is not a trip of convenience, Miss Granger. We have work to do."

"I know it isn't, but brooms? How about Port Keys?"

"No."

Hermione scowled at Snape. He was making this purposely difficult. He had to remember she had trouble as a student with both Divination and Flying classes. She knew how to fly a broom of course. She just didn't like it.

"Well, it doesn't make any sense," she declared.

Snape studied her, his mouth lifting unpleasantly in one corner.

"As you 'should' be aware, Miss Granger, some of the ingredients we intend to harvest can be ruined if they are transported or tampered with in any way by magic. Unless you suggest we walk to every location, in which case Minerva will have to find substitute teachers for our classes until the end of the school year and there will be no Potions classes at all for lack of ingredients, brooms are our only answer concerning expediency."

Hermione scowled.

"Potions ingredients are harvested with magic all the time," she countered.

"Which accounts for the poor quality and results," Snape responded. "Why do you think I am known for the excellence of my potions, Miss Granger?"

Hermione really didn't feel like singing the praises of Severus Snape's brewing skills when he was acting like such a mule-headed git, but she muttered, "Your skill."

"Partially, but ingredients harvested without magic create stronger potions. I intend to add some of these ingredients to my personal stores, so they must be collected properly."

He didn't need to say anything else as Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes then held out her hand for the paper he was holding.

"Fine. We'll go by broom," she conceded. She thought Snape smirked a little but it could have been the torchlight flickering. Snape handed her the ingredient list.

Hermione's brown eyes slid down the list, then widened.

"Dragon scales?" she asked incredulously.

"Fresh dragon scales. Newly shed," Snape responded, turning and heading for the staff exit.

"Wait!" Hermione called to him.

Snape turned around, his eyes resting on the witch as she shook the paper at him.

"Freshly shed? How the hell are we supposed to harvest freshly shed dragon scales?"

Snape stared at her for a moment then replied.

"Carefully. Very carefully, Miss Granger. I'll meet you outside the castle tomorrow morning at eight. Have your broom."

Snape exited the staff room with his trademark billow of robes, closing the door behind him.

Hermione scowled after him and looked back down at the list.

"Hinkypink toenails? Manticore Nose Hairs? Oh, good Grindylows!" she hissed. "Where the hell are all the herbs?"

She flipped the paper over. There they were, and some of them weren't much better than fresh dragon scales.

Take Cliff-Hanging Snapdragons for example. These magical relatives of the mundane Venus Flytrap plant were awful to harvest. It had to be done by broom because they grew out of the sides of mountains. The entire root system was needed intact and it required plenty of muscle to separate the plant from the stone.

It didn't help that Snapdragons were extremely sensitive to movement and would bite and emit small bursts of flames when provoked.

Hermione shook her head slowly as she read the required amount. They were supposed to collect ten pounds of the stuff? Ten pounds?

Circe. She'd better bring burn salve.

Hermione's eyes slowly narrowed. She didn't remember ever using Snapdragons in Potions class. This list stunk of opportunism as she wondered how much of these ingredients were actually for the students and how much were for Snape. She wouldn't put it past the snarky so-and-so to take advantage of the situation and add his own little wishlist to the venture.

At first, Hermione was tempted to take the list to Minerva and see if it reflected the list the headmistress initially gave Snape. But then, she decided against it. If Snape had indeed added ingredients for his own use, the least she could do was help him collect them, considering all he'd done for her.

It would have been nice if he had just asked her if she would help him harvest a few extra life-endangering ingredients, but—this was Snape.

Enough said.

Hermione folded up the list and put it in her pocket, then left the staff room. She needed to be well-rested for tomorrow morning. She smiled a little as she walked up the corridor.

She could be sure of one thing: Harvesting ingredients with Severus Snape was going to be a real adventure.

How she had missed adventure.

* * *

A/N: PAAAAIN! Sorry I had to whine. My tooth is hurting. I have an April 6th appointment for extraction. I couldn't get it done the first two appointments because my blood pressure was too high. So now I'm on BP meds and trying to get it low enough so I can have this tooth removed. But I think my being scared in the office raises my pressure too. I don't know. I just took my last handful of Advil and can tell it's not going to be a good day. But at least I wrote something this morning. Please forgive any pain-related errors, and thank you for reading. ***


	21. The Hinkypunk

**Chapter 21 ~ The Hinkypunk**

Snape stood with his arms folded, the tip of his wand ignited against the darkness as Hermione squared off with him. Beside them on the ground were their brooms and two bags. One was writhing slightly and was warm to the touch. It was stuffed with dying Snapdragons that still had a bit of heat and bite left in them. The other bag was full of daisy roots.

"You can't be serious," she said as they stood on the spongy soil. "You want me to wander around as—as bait? With no light?"

"Hinkypunks only appear to lost travelers with no visible means of illumination," Snape said tiredly. "You have to lure them out."

"Why can't you lure them out and let me take them down?" Hermione countered.

"Because—I am in charge of this mission and you are 'the help,'" he stated flatly. "Besides, I have more experience capturing them than you do. If I am following, there's less chance of you disappearing into the bog, falling into a ditch or stumbling off some cliff edge."

Hinkypunks enjoyed leading people astray and making them disappear permanently. It was the very reason for their existence.

"What do you mean "less chance?" Hermione demanded.

Snape sighed.

"Look. I am tired and I want to retire for the night, Miss Granger. It's two hours flight back to our lodgings, so would you please summon up that annoying Gryffindor courage and attract the Hinkypunks before sunrise?" he said tightly.

"Would you stop calling me, 'Miss Granger?' You know my name and have used it before," Hermione said in annoyance.

"Hermione. Now—"

Snape put out his wand and they were in total darkness.

"Start walking. I won't be far behind," the wizard's voice said softly.

Hermione let out an exasperated "ooh," turned and began picking her way through the bushes around her, her feet squishing slightly.

"Say something about being lost," Snape's voice breathed behind her.

"Oh my, I'm so lost," Hermione said unconvincingly. "Whatever shall I do? I wish I had a bit of light with which to see my way."

"'With which to see your way?'" Snape's voice hissed behind her from a short distance away. "It's a good thing you pursued a career in Charms. You would have never made it as an actress. You're atrocious."

Hermione was about to hiss something back at him when she saw something dusky and wispy move in front of her.

"Is anyone there?" she called.

Suddenly, an inviting lantern-like round light appeared ahead of her. It wasn't very illuminating. The area was oddly dark around it but it still appeared very bright. Hermione walked toward it carefully, toeing the ground in front of her before taking any steps and it moved away.

She followed for about a minute.

"Stop," Snape hissed.

Hermione froze, as did the lantern. Then it began to move back toward her as if to entice her to follow. It bobbed up and down almost impatiently. Then moved closer.

Suddenly a bolt of what appeared to be lightning flew past her head, and struck to the right of the light. Two screams filled the night. Hermione's and the Hinkypunk's.

Hermione spun on Snape.

"You almost hexed me!" she yelled as he strode past her toward the dimly glowing ball on the ground and the smoky creature lying next to it. The Hinkypink looked human-like, but very small, like an elf and it only had one leg with one foot. A very calloused, and rough-looking foot with long, over-grown, yellow toenails.

Hermione stormed after Snape but stopped as he knelt, spread out a piece of dark cloth and grabbed the Hinkpunk's ankle, pulling its foot closer to the dim light.

"Ew," Hermione said, looking at the ugly foot. The bottom was all cracked, brownish and hard as bone. Snape drew out a pair of clippers with very strong looking blades and with some effort cut the thick big toenail first.

"Be careful. Something might be under that," Hermione breathed as he sawed through it, thinking about an American commercial she had seen featuring little house-elf like monsters that lived under thick yellow toenails.

Snape made a noise and cut the rest of the toenails. The Hinkypunk shifted and he folded up the fabric quickly.

"Come along. Hinkypunks get quite offended when their toenails are cut. Long toenails are a sign of virility and used to attract mates. This one is going to have an off-season and it won't be pleased," he informed Hermione as he lit his wand and strode back toward the brooms.

Hermione followed him quickly.

"Will we harvest another tonight?" she asked him.

"No," Snape said, adhering his wand to the broomstick, then picking up one of the bags and mounting his broom. "We will have to go to another location."

Hermione grabbed the bag of Snapdragons and mounted her own broom, sticking her lit wand to the handle. They both kicked off, Hermione shakily following Snape. She heard a shrill, high-pitched scream behind them as the Hinkypunk awoke and found its toenails neatly trimmed.

"It doesn't sound happy," she said, looking back to see the lantern bobbing toward them quickly, angry chatter ringing through the night air.

"Get higher," Snape called back.

"What?" Hermione said, looking back down at the ground. They had to be at least twenty feet up. "Why?"

Suddenly the lantern flew up from the ground, soaring at her. A pair of angry red eyes and a snarling mouth full of sharp jagged teeth were visible next to it.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed, urgently kicking at her broom as if goading a horse to move faster. It shot up higher and she heard a vicious snap as the teeth locked together on air below her, then the ball of light dropped back to the ground.

"Despite having only one leg, Hinkypunks can jump quite high," Severus said as he slowed and let Hermione draw up alongside him.

"You could have told me that beforehand," Hermione said angrily, readjusting her hold on the bag of Snapdragons. She had almost dropped them, not to mention piss herself.

"I could have," Snape agreed then fell silent.

Hermione felt like kicking him off his broom.

* * *

A/N: Just a little more. I don't think I'll write any more today. My entire upper jaw is hurting me, and my tooth is in my lower jaw. It feels like every tooth on the right side of my mouth is aching. :(. Sigh. I'm about to go to my neighbor and ask if she has any Advil or Tylenol. Well, thanks for reading.


	22. Harvesting

**Chapter 22 ~ Harvesting**

Snape and Hermione landed outside the two small cabins Minerva had arranged for them. Snape dismounted and dropped his bag of daisy roots in front of Hermione.

"Prepare those," he said, turning and unlocking the door to his cabin.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You expect me to prepare both the daisy roots and the Snapdragons?" she asked him, incensed he was shirking work.

"Did I stutter?"

For just a moment Hermione considered hitting him with a spell of his own creation, the Langlock. Let him try to give her orders with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"It's not fair," she stated flatly. "Why do I have to do all the preparation?"

"I have an early morning tomorrow, Hermione. I need my 'beauty' sleep," Snape said and entered the cabin, closing the door firmly behind him.

"You could sleep for a thousand years and still crack a mirror, you git," Hermione muttered bad-naturedly under her breath as she picked up the bag of daisy roots. She tucked her broom under her arm, opened the door, picked up the bag of Snapdragons and bustled through, kicking the door closed behind her.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, the sun was streaming through the cabin window. She blinked and sat up in the bed, then looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon!

"Bloody hell," she hissed, rolling out of bed.

She did a quick wash, dressed and stormed out of the door and over to Snape's cabin, banging on the door. Why did he let her sleep so late?

"Severus Snape, open this door right now!"

She continued to pound on the door but there was no answer.

"All right," she said through gritted teeth, pulling out her wand. She'd let herself in, then give him a piece of her mind. She didn't want to waste a lot of time but get this over with. She was tired of him ordering her around like a peon.

Suddenly, there was a crack behind her that made her jump, then spin, pointing her wand directly at the DADA teacher. Snape frowned at her.

"Lower your wand, you silly woman," he hissed.

Hermione did so, staring at his robes. They were ripped and tattered and he had a bit of dirt on his face.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Have you eaten yet? We have to go," he said impatiently.

"No, but I have a couple of pumpkin pasties in my carry-all."

"Get them."

Brimming over with curiosity, Hermione quickly retrieved the pasties as Snape retrieve a sack. She walked out with her broom.

"No brooms today," he said. "Put it back."

Hermione frowned at him, then returned the broom to the cabin. She walked out and locked the door, then turned to him.

"Where were you?"

"Don't question me," Snape said a bit harshly as he grabbed her arm and Disapparated.

* * *

They appeared on rocky terrain and before them was a tall, craggy mountain and a post driven into the ground. A chain led away from it to –well nothing.

Suddenly, Hermione felt cold wash over her as Snape cast a Disillusionment spell on her, then himself.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Keep your blasted voice down."

Hermione heard Snape rustle about before she was covered in a stench that made her nose hairs burn.

"Oh my gods! What is that?" she hissed, wringing her hands.

She heard a spraying noise and a fresh bout of stench hit her again.

"Camouflage," came Snape's reply. By the sound of his voice, he was very amused.

"Finite Incantatum," he breathed, and Hermione saw a bull with very long horns melt into view. It was chained to the post, petrified and had a few strips of black fabric on the end of one of the horns. So, that's what happened to Snape's robes. Hermione couldn't help smirking. She wished she could have been there.

She felt Snape catch hold of her arm and pull her back from the bull a few feet.

"Get down on your belly," he ordered, "and lie very, very still. Dragons have sharp eyes and can detect us if we aren't careful."

Dragons? Holy Hectate. They were going after the scales. But, what—how were they going to get them?

Hermione did as he ordered and felt him lie down beside her. Snape removed the Petrification spell from the bull and Hermione recoiled in horror as she heard the dark wizard hiss, "Sectumsempra!" several times, slashing the bull until it was bloody and bellowing in pain.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as blood pooled on the ground. The slashes were bleeding profusely.

"Baiting. Now, be quiet!"

Hermione fell silent as the bull continued bellowing and stumbling about. Suddenly she heard a cry and looked up. In the side of the mountain was a cave and standing in the mouth of it were two dragons. Her heart began to pound as they leapt into the air and circled above the bellowing bull. They dropped down, landing on either side of the animal, which lowered its horns. These dragons were about the size of horses, very young. Hermione watched in fascinated horror as they first tried to physically attack the bull, which gouged at them with its horns.

They took turns biting at the bull, one of them snagging a leg before the bull kicked back, catching it in the face. It let out a cry and retreated. Then, the other drew in a breath, its sides swelling as a bellows-like noise filled the air. The other dragon caught on and did the same. Hermione watched as the baby dragons flamed the bull, covering it in fire, the animal's bellowing renews as it was scorched, the stench of burned flesh filling the air.

The dragons were too young to fully cook the bull, but it fell and they leapt upon it, tearing hunks of meat from its shuddering body.

"Petrify the one on the right," Snape hissed at her. "On the count of three. One—two—"

Witch and wizard cast the Petrification spell and it took hold. It wouldn't have stopped a full-grown dragon but these youngsters were not yet mature enough to throw off a spell. Magic didn't always work well on magical creatures. The animals froze.

"Come on," Snape said, rising quickly and removing the Disillusionment spell. He looked up at the sky, then approached the dragons with his wand drawn. Hermione followed.

"Take the scales from the tail," he said. "It will do the least damage. Use the Semprasectum spell."

"Oh, Severus," she said. "That's going to hurt them."

"This is not the time for you to show that bleeding heart of yours. The mother will be returning soon and its best she not find us here. Now, do it!"

Hermione watched as Snape used the spell to remove the scales, slashing sideways so as not to cut too deeply into the flesh. He was scraping the scales away. The eyes of the dragon were rolling wildly. It was in pain, but unable to move.

"Don't just stand there!" Snape hissed at her.

Hermione began to remove the scales from the tail of her dragon, quickly stuffing them into the open bag on the ground. Suddenly a shadow passed over them, followed by an outraged roar. Snape pushed Hermione roughly aside as a white hot burst of flame hit where she'd been standing.

"Mummy's back," he hissed, grabbing the bag of scales and Disapparating, leaving Hermione. She looked up and saw the dragon bearing down on her, talons extended as it dove. It was the size of two elephants and pissed.

"Shit!" Hermione gasped, Disapparating just as the beast crashed to the ground, its talons gouging holes in the rocky soil.

She found Snape in his cabin, calmly spreading out the harvested dragon scales on a long table. He looked up.

"You made it," he said shortly.

"No thanks to you! You left me!"

"You are completely capable of Apparating, as your presence here proves," Snape said dismissively. "Now, come help me sort these according to size."

"I can't believe you," Hermione hissed, storming up to the table.

Snape didn't say anything but continued to spread out the scales. They had quite a haul.

"You're an utter bastard," the witch said, incensed as she started sorting the scales according to size.

"You say that like it's something new," he responded.

* * *

A/N: Another little bit. I bet Snape had no problem slicing up that bull. Lol. I just want to pimp my animated snippets available on the Burning Pen. Now, the lemons don't have to be left entirely to the imagination, thanks to some very naughty digital manipulations I made of er . . . Snape and Hermione "engaging." Not for youngsters. The stories can be read for free, and the original animations can be seen for a small donation of any amount. I'm trying to make it until the end of the month. :) Check it out at http / www . theburningpen . com. And thanks for reading. ****


	23. A Small Confrontation

**Chapter 23 ~ A Small Confrontation**

"This is ENTIRELY unacceptable," Snape seethed as he opened the door to the wooden cabin deep in the forest and looked inside. They'd had a time getting there with all the unpleasant flora and fauna present, such as rampant Devil's Snare and a tribe of very destructive ogres. Many tree trunks were tied into knots as evidence of their presence.

The canopy of the forest itself was so thick, broom travel was impossible and Apparition, even with coordinates could have been deadly. The only way to their lodgings was by going through. Hermione had never hexed so many plants in all her life. There was even carnivorous grass that kept trying to saw through her trainers to get at her feet.

Now, they stood in the doorway of the cabin. It was very rustic, all the furniture made out of knotted wood. There was a knotty table, two knotty chairs with cushions, a coarsely woven circular rug on the floor, a very old wood stove, shelves of dishes and utensils, a worn wooden bucket, two end tables, a closet and a rather quaint shower with a rickety wooden door that only covered a person's middle. Head, shoulders and feet would be visible.

Dominating the entire room was a huge bed with a hand sewn mattress, pillows and patchwork quilts. The frame was also made of knotted wood. Snape eyed the bed, his face screwed up, then he looked at the hard wood floor. There would be no comfort to be found there.

Hermione blinked at the stag's head mounted on a wall, and then at a trout mounted to a plaque. There also was a powder horn and a very old rifle, the kind that used flint and had to be packed with gunpowder. Dust seemed to be everywhere.

Hermione looked at the enormous bed and said to Snape, "So, where are you going to sleep?"

Snape scowled at her, but before he could respond Hermione added, "And where's the loo?"

Snape looked around the room, then walked to the back door and opened it, looking out into the backyard. It wasn't as overgrown and full of low brush with a little path down the middle. He smirked unpleasantly, then stepped aside so Hermione could see a small slender roofed structure made of poorly put together planks. The door hung slight askew and a crescent was carved on it.

"There," he said shortly. "The proverbial throne."

"Oh my gods. It looks as if it will come crashing down if you close the door too hard," she hissed.

"You could always go in the forest. I think the carnivorous grass would appreciate the added nutrition," Snape said, setting his bag on the bed and unpacking it.

"Very funny," Hermione said, walking to the other side of the bed and unpacking her bag. Snape noticed she had an unopened bottle of Firewhisky with her. Ogden's 1975,

A very good year.

"Now, where are you going to sleep?" Hermione asked him again.

"In the bed, of course."

Hermione stopped unpacking and looked at Snape narrow-eyed.

"If you expect me to sleep on the floor—and don't give me that "you're the help" tripe. I'm not falling for that. I've been through hell the past couple of days with you ordering me about, leaving me for dragon fodder, watching me fall off my broom while being flamed by Snapdragons and nearly having my ankle ripped off by a pissed-off Hinkypunk. I'm drawing the line right now. That's it, Severus Snape. No more!"

Snape studied her.

"Is it that time of month?" he asked, then whipped out his wand just in time to block the stunner she fired at him.

"Stop that you little hellion!" he hissed at Hermione as she shot the Expelliarmus spell at him. But he blocked that too.

"Apologize!" Hermione demanded, throwing two spells at him in quick succession. Snape blocked the first spell but his billowing robes slowed his arm movement on the next and he was hit with the Tarantallegra spell.

Hermione watched with satisfaction as Snape's legs danced wildly, the wizard spinning around, his arms flying up to catch his balance. Hermione hit him with the Petrification spell next and held her wand on him. His own wand hand was up in the air, his wand pointed at the ceiling.

"I know you can do non-verbal magic," Hermione told him. "So can release yourself, but I'm betting I can hit you with another spell before you get your wand trained on me. You're fast, but I'm just as fast, if not faster."

Snape's eyes darted back and forth angrily.

"I want your word that this duel is over," Hermione said, "Or I'll Accio your wand and toss you outside and lock you out. I swear it. No repercussions. You asked for it. I want your word, Severus, because I know you'll keep it, no matter what. Now, if you agree, shift your eyes up and down."

Snape's black eyes glinted at her for a moment, then shifted from floor to ceiling.

"Fine," Hermione said, still keeping her wand on Snape as he released himself from petrification. He looked at her blackly.

"I'm still sleeping in the bed," he growled.

"Fine. You'll just stay on your side."

A thick silence followed as they put their things away. It was too late in the evening to do any scouting. Snape started a fire in the wood stove, watching Hermione in his peripheral vision as she retrieved a glass, Scourgified it and sat down in one of the chairs. She opened the bottle of Firewhisky and poured herself a stiff shot. She set the bottle on the floor as Snape straightened and turned to look at her.

"I never suspected you for a lush," he said quietly, his eyes resting on the amber liquid in the bottle. His Adam's apple worked a bit as Hermione tossed the drink back and rasped a little. Then, she bit into a bit of chocolate she had brought along, chewing blissfully.

"Oh, that's good," she said, her eyes a bit glassy from the heat of the alcohol. She ignored his barb as she made a big production of picking up the bottle and studying it.

"1975 was a premiere year for Ogden's," she commented. "It's robust and woody with a nice burning.

Snape swallowed again.

"You certainly don't intend to drink that entire bottle yourself, do you?" he asked her, disapproval on his face.

"Why? Would you like a drink or two?" she responded with a slight smirk.

Snape's brows drew together and he didn't answer her.

Hermione looked back at him for several moments, then sighed. This was Snape. He wasn't going to ask her to share her drink, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Oh, go get a glass. Firewhisky is meant to be shared," she said to him.

Snape slowly turned and retrieved a glass. After Scourgifying it, he walked up to Hermione and towered over her, offering her the glass, his face unreadable. Hermione looked up at him, then reached down and picked up the bottle, passing it to him.

"Pour your own poison," she said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: And a little more. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. Lol. Thanks for reading and don't forget about those hot, lemony animated snippets. ;) ***


	24. A Little Too Much Firewhisky

Chapter 24 ~ A Little Too Much Firewhisky

Snape slowly poured himself three fingers of Firewhisky, recapped the bottle and returned it to Hermione's outstretched hand with a slight frown before taking a seat in the other chair. He swirled his drink slowly, letting the amber fluid catch the firelight. It sparkled like liquid copper.

Hermione watched him savor the liquor as if hypnotized. Snape slowly brought the glass to his lips, closed his eyes then quickly tossed the glass back, his Adam's apple shifting only once as he neatly swallowed down the ambrosia. He pulled the glass away slightly, his lips still pursed, his black eyes opening slowly. Pleasure was evident there as he lowered the glass. He let out a slight rasp and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly for a moment.

Hermione was staring at him, and when he noticed, he frowned at her.

Hermione blinked, then quickly refilled her glass, offering Snape the bottle once again. Snape slowly took it, poured himself another drink and watched with a bit of distaste as Hermione quickly downed her glass and took a bite of chocolate.

"What?" Hermione asked him as she motioned for him to pass the bottle back.

Snape didn't reply. He simply handed her the bottle.

* * *

"It's so hot in here," Hermione said, standing up and sloppily removing her robes. Snape still sat in the chair, facing her, as she drunkenly slid her arms out of her sleeves and threw the robes over toward the bed. It fell short by about six feet, but she didn't bother to retrieve it. She just plopped down into her seat and picked up the bottle of Firewhisky.

"Time for another drinky-winky," she announced.

Snape simply watched her, not saying a word as she poured yet another drink. She had him beat 2 to 1 as far as consumption went.

"Do you want another?" she asked Snape, offering him the bottle.

Snape held up his glass.

"I still have this one."

Hermione snorted.

"You can't keep up. I can drink you under the table," she told him proudly, before she hiccupped.

"That's precisely where you're going to end up if you keep guzzling down alcohol," he said quietly.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? I hate when anybody tells me what to do . . . especially you!" Hermione declared, slamming one fist on the chair arm for emphasis.

Snape didn't answer her.

"Why don't you fucking ever talk?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Snape's black eyes glittered at her.

"You never talk about anything important. How you feel! What's going on in your life! Nothing!"

"Who do you think I am? Your girlfriend?" Snape sneered at her. "If I were inclined to discuss personal matters, which I am not, it would hardly be with you, you drunken little tart."

Hermione turned bright red.

"Tart? Did you just call me a tart?" she yelled at him. Snape looked a bit amused at her ire.

"Actually, I called you a 'drunken little tart,'" he replied, a dark smirk on his face as Hermione leaped up, swaying, trying to get into her pockets and pull out her wand. She'd show him a drunken tart, all right.

Snape watched her rifle through her robes for a minute, then said, "Are you looking for that?"

Hermione stopped rifling and her bloodshot eyes followed his extended arm and pointing index finger toward the bed. There lay her wand, on the far side of it. She looked at Snape, who looked back at her, tensing.

Hermione took off for the bed and Snape lunged after her catching her by the back of her shirt. It tore and he was left holding the garment in shock for a second as Hermione leapt for the bed, scrambling for her wand.

"Shit!" Snape breathed, jumping on to the bed and grabbing Hermione, who struggled desperately.

"Let me go, you beast!" she cried, clawing at him. But he had her wrists securely so she couldn't make contact with his face. But she was only wearing a bra now and her breasts were bouncing about rather animatedly as she fought with Snape, who managed to get all the way into the bed and drag her around so she was fully in it as well.

"I—see—I'm—going—to—have—to—" Snape said between his teeth as Hermione kicked at him. He rolled on top of her. She stilled immediately.

"Put you out," he finished, frowning down at her.

Hermione looked up at him with a glazed expression in her eyes. All the fight seemed to drain out of her as she felt his body on top of hers.

"I like the way this feels, Severus," she said in a near whisper.

Snape's eyes rounded and he quickly rolled off of Hermione, grabbing her wand in the process and springing out of the bed as if it had turned white hot. Hermione raised herself up on her elbows, the firelight flickering over her partially clad body. Her face was flushed and her hair was wild from the struggle.

"Why did you get up?" she asked him.

Snape stared at her, then pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"No! What are you going to do?" Hermione cried, starting to curl up defensively as if that would stop a hex.

"This is for your own good, Hermione," Snape said softly, then "Stupefy!"

* * *

A/N: It's short and it's been a while but I'm trying y'all. I am completely museless and you wouldn't believe how long it took just to get this little bit out. I didn't have smokes either, so that didn't help. But I did something at least. Sorry it wasn't more. Thanks for reading anyway. ***


	25. Good Morning Hermione

**Chapter 25 ~ Good Morning, Hermione (Very Short)**

Hermione let out a tiny groan and half opened her rather gummy eyes.

"Ooooh," she breathed, shifting slightly under the weight of the covers. The scent of cooking reached her nostrils. Normally, she'd enjoy the smell of breakfast.

But not this morning. Suddenly . . .

"CLANG! CLANG! CLANKETY CLANG!"

Hermione let out a shriek and sat up, covering her ears as the noise continued for about ten seconds more. When it stopped, she opened her eyes to see Snape standing over her, two black cast iron skillets in his pale hands.

"You . . . you git!" she hissed at him.

"Time to get up," he said, turning and walking into the kitchen area.

Hermione looked around to see she was on the floor with a heavy quilt wrapped around her.

"What am I doing on the floor?" she demanded, getting up furiously and stalking into the kitchen, where Snape was busily scraping something onto a plate. She was still in her jeans, and her repaired shirt had been put back on her.

"You were sleeping, of course," he said shortly.

Hermione scowled at his back.

"I know I was sleeping. Why was I on the floor?"

"Because you slept there."

Hermione was about to give him a scathing reply when he turned and held up a plate of very runny eggs on toast under her nose.

"Breakfast," he said.

Hermione took one look at the runny whites and broken yellow yolks, covered her mouth and bolted out the back door toward the outhouse.

Snape smirked after her and put the food on the table

* * *

A/N: I know. Very short. Sorry. Thanks for reading.


	26. Big Mistake

**Chapter 26 ~ Big Mistake**

After several minutes, Hermione returned to the cabin, her brown eyes still watery. Snape looked at her soberly.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked, indicating the runny eggs on toast.

"No, I don't want that. Some tea will do fine," Hermione responded tersely.

"It's on the stove," Snape replied, pulling out the chair and sitting down. There was no need to let a perfectly good breakfast go to waste.

Hermione retrieved a cup, then walked over to the stove and poured herself a cup of tea. She sat down opposite Snape, frowning as he lit into the food. She didn't bother adding either sugar or milk to her brew.

There were a few minutes of silence as the wizard took the edge off his hunger. Then he looked across the table at Hermione and said, "You shouldn't drink."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

Snape cut another forkful of eggs and toast, then inserted it into his mouth, his dark eyes resting on Hermione.

"You just shouldn't," he replied.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, thanks to me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Snape studied her.

"It means you shouldn't drink. You lose all sense of decorum."

"What did I do?"

"As I said, nothing."

Hermione's lips tightened.

"I had to have done something for you to say that," she pressed.

Snape didn't reply as he swirled a piece of toast in the bright yellow yolk on his plate.

Hermione's eyebrows drew together into one furled snarl of glower, then she stood up and walked over to her discarded robes, rifling through them. She turned to Snape, who was sitting with his back to her.

"Where's my wand?" she asked him.

"On the nightstand next to the bed," the wizard responded.

Hermione slowly walked past Snape and over toward the nightstand. Her wand lay on top of it. Snape's dark eyes narrowed as they followed her, and he tensed slightly.

Hermione picked up her wand, turned and pointed it at him, flicking it quickly. Already standing, Snape made a slashing movement with his own wand. They stared at each other and Snape's face contorted with fury at her attempt to blindside him.

"Don't you ever . . ." he said in a low, dangerous voice, "ever try that again. My memories and my secrets are my own. If you try and get inside my head again, Hermione Granger, it may very well be the last thing you ever do. Now, shower and get ready to work."

Snape whirled with a billow of robes and stormed out of the cabin. Hermione stood there, her wand now pointed at empty space.

She sighed and dropped her arm.

"Why did I do that?" she groaned.

* * *

A/N: Another short scenario. Sorry, but I'm making the effort. So, we have a little standoff using voiceless magic. For those of you who might not have an idea what the spells were, Hermione used "Legilimens" and Snape used "Protego" to keep her from penetrating his mind. Wow, it seems these two won't ever get to first base, does it? Still, it's kind of fun (for me) to keep the conflict going while I figure out how the hell I'm going to make this happen. One thing is for certain, Snape is TOTALLY pissed right now. Hermione must still have been drunk or something. Lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
